


【冬叉】意犹未尽

by shixue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shixue/pseuds/shixue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>睡遍hydra无节操叉骨，海龟小鲜肉新晋特工冬兵，半AU，all叉向</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Rumlow正坐在床边数钱，刚刚结束的生意，一个出手阔绰的中年胖子，mb最喜欢的类型之一。不用费什么心思，只要骑上去磨蹭几下就有大笔进帐，rumlow当然乐得省事。而像是对他自以为好运的嘲讽一般，一道黑影悄无声息地出现在窗前，挡去了窗外大半的月光。

Rumlow抬起头，面前是一个全副武装的人，漆黑的作战服像要融进夜色，金属的左臂在月光下闪着暗哑的银光，而对方被黑色面罩遮盖的脸上只有一双灰绿色的眼睛，如同大型捕食动物般在黑夜中泛着妖冶诡异的微亮。

“Wow！”Rumlow语调夸张地感叹了一声，从床边站起身来对着窗口的男子说道，“你可以走正门进来，帅哥，我们这儿不挑客人，用不着这么偷偷摸摸的。”

被调笑了的男子身形微晃，rumlow眼前一花，那极具威胁性的黑影已经逼到眼前，冰冷的金属手指掐住了rumlow的喉咙。

“昨天来上过你的那个男人，他跟你说了什么？”

如同寒冰般毫无感情的声音在rumlow耳边响起，伴随着喉间愈加收紧的手，压迫感像咬住血脉的毒蛇，恐惧一触即发。若是换作别人，此刻大概已经屁滚尿流地把一切都交代了，而如果这黑衣人觉得rumlow也是这种软脚虾的角色，那只能说明他错得彻底。

“哦，嘿！帅哥，我不知道你误会了什么，但我这里可不是什么情报屋。”被掐着喉咙也毫不慌乱的rumlow笑了起来，他拱了拱身体，刚才接完客他还没来得及清理，只随便披了件衬衣，此刻未着寸缕的下身就紧贴着对方厚重的作战裤缓缓磨蹭，“我只卖身，别的，恕不出售。”

“别跟我废话！”黑衣男子掐着rumlow的脖子提起来一点，让两人的身体分开，“老实交代，能让你少吃点苦头。”

听了这话，rumlow撇着嘴笑起来，抬起眉眼瞟着对方掩盖在半长棕发下凌厉的眼睛，忽然抬手向对方攻去。黑衣男子显然没想到一个出来卖的男人也有胆识在被掐着脖子的情况下出手，虽然对方身形晃动的瞬间他就立刻松手向后仰倒，还是猝不及防地被掀去了面罩，露出一张格外年轻的面庞。

“哈，赚到了！”看清对方冷峻的面容后rumlow又笑了起来，“你是哪个组织的？你们那儿是看脸招人的吗？”

接连被rumlow出人意料的行动打乱步调的黑衣人有些烦躁，他逼前一步，黑洞洞的枪口顶上了rumlow的额头，逼着他向后退着跌坐在床上，紧贴皮肤的枪口却没有移动分毫：“你以为油嘴滑舌拖延时间我就会放过你吗？别废话了，告诉我，然后我就会走，不会打扰你的生意。”

“哦～你现在就在打扰我的生意了，帅哥。”即使被枪口顶着高举双手，rumlow眼中也没有露出一分惧意，他仰着头目光灼灼地盯着对方，“既然你在我的地盘上，想要什么，总得听听我的规矩吧？”

贴着额头的枪口威胁性地顶了顶，rumlow也同样不甘示弱地挑了挑眉头，他很清楚对方想要安静而秘密地完成这件事，在拿到关键的线索之前不会轻举妄动，而rumlow很想知道他的底线到底在哪里。

在这场游戏中，谁先亮出底牌，谁就输得彻底。

而rumlow显然胸有成竹。

黑衣男子眼中流露出几分犹豫的神色，rumlow就乘胜追击地跟了上去：“你也知道，我是做皮肉生意的，这一行讲求等价交换，我不能什么都不要就给你情报。”

听rumlow说这话，黑衣男子咬了咬嘴唇，握枪的金属手指没有移动分毫，右手探进身后的小包里，掏出两张皱巴巴的纸币递到rumlow眼前：“赶紧说！”

Rumlow低头看见这算得上零钞的两张纸简直要笑出声来，虽然不知道这人是什么组织的，但让人不禁为他的们的员工福利深深捏一把汗。见rumlow不接钱，黑衣男子以为他要耍什么花样，刚皱了眉头想翻脸，rumlow却忽然双手握住他冰冷的左手，拉着向下让枪口一路顺着额头鼻尖滑下，最终停留在喉咙。然后他凑过去将嘴唇贴合在对方无机质的指关节上，轻轻含吮着。

“你的长相正好是我喜欢的类型，小甜派。”Rumlow的双唇暧昧地在对方手指间蠕动，“我刚才没吃饱，你能喂饱我吗？当我满足了，你想要什么都给你。”

那金属打造的光滑手指渐渐松开了枪，rumlow挑起视线确认了一下，见对方的眼神在逆光中飘忽不定，他就了然地笑着伸出手接过了枪，以极慢的动作确保对方能看清他的一举一动。他慢慢地接过枪放在一旁的床头柜上，然后两只手握住对方的左手，将伸展开的食指与中指含进嘴里，模仿口交的动作吮吸吞吐着，用唇舌将那两根手指舔得水光淋漓。在这个过程中rumlow的视线一直没有离开对方灰绿色的眼睛，他看着那双眼中的惊讶与犹豫慢慢退去，热度和坚定一点点地弥漫开来。

只有情欲，能让一件武器沾染上人类的气息。

“所以？交易成立？”Rumlow吐出被舔得湿漉漉的金属手指，一边擦着嘴角溢出的口水一边望向黑衣人，在一段短暂的沉默过后，对方缓缓地点了点头。迎着这肯定的动作，rumlow咧嘴笑了起来，他拉着对方换了体位，将神色中还带着几分戒备的男子推坐在床沿，俯下身跪在对方分开的大腿之间。在开始动作前，他再一次抬头看向对方，不怀好意地舔了舔嘴唇问道：“你的名字，甜心，在我高潮的时候该喊你什么呢？”

闻言，男子脸上怀疑的神情越发严重，rumlow却不着急，在这场游戏中，先亮出所有底牌的或许并不是他。

“Winter，你叫我winter。”黑衣男子终于开口，告诉了rumlow一个如他本人般冷酷的名字。Rumlow才不管这是代号还是随便瞎编的什么称呼，他只是连说了几个“ok”，然后就埋下脑袋专心对付起对方的裤子拉链。

那条不知道什么材料的作战裤在rumlow灵巧的指尖被迅速掀开，rumlow像是拆礼物一样动作夸张地挑起winter的内裤，在那尺寸惊人的性器弹出来时难掩惊讶地吹了一声口哨：“哇哦！你在裤子里藏了一把冲锋枪！”

不知是不是rumlow的调笑让winter难堪了，他动作粗鲁地把rumlow的脑袋向下压去，同时挺腰想把半硬的性器捅进他嘴里。Rumlow一边说着“easy，easy”一边稳住自己的步调，低下头把那根粗长的器官含进嘴里。

男性麝香的味道在口中蔓延开来，rumlow却毫不在意地上下摆动头部，用舌头卷着逐渐充血坚硬的龟头吮吸。他的双手也没闲着，灵活的手指轻轻挠动着垂在下方的双球，温柔地用掌心揉搓挤压着，全方位地服务着眼前的男根。当口中的器官完全硬挺起来了，rumlow就低下头将它深深地吞进喉咙。

在rumlow的脑袋上方，winter发出了几声小小的抽气声，rumlow自然没有错过这个，这对他来说是最好的奖励。他把那根粗长的玩意儿顶在自己喉咙口，用吞咽反射温柔地取悦着滴出前液的龟头，以柔软而强力的吮吸，让面前的男人接连小声地爆出几句粗口。而正当rumlow想仰起头换口气顺便调笑几句时，冷硬的金属手指却忽地压住了他的后颈，同时那有力的腰肢猛地前挺，将性器狠狠戳进rumlow的喉咙。

Rumlow立刻就挣扎起来，被堵住呼吸是一方面，那坚硬龟头猛力的戳刺几乎要将他的喉咙捅穿。反射性的反呕统统被堵回去，脆弱的口腔黏膜似乎被擦伤了，嘴里腥味伴着血液的铁锈味一团混乱。Rumlow努力想昂起头脱开这坚硬的凶器，却被有力的手掌压着抬不起脸，而对方连句安慰的话都没有，就这么自顾自地干着rumlow的嘴。

到最后腥咸的液体在rumlow喉口迸发出来时，他几乎要因为缺氧而眼冒金星了。Winter又就着射精的余韵在他嘴里抽插了几下，才缓缓将半软下来的性器抽了出来。终于喘过一口气的rumlow坐在地板上咳嗽了几声平顺呼吸，又恪尽职守地凑上去舔着那根凶器上残留的精液，将马眼上溢出的液滴全都卷进嘴里，才半是嗔怒半是满足地抬眼看向对方。

“看着一幅软绵绵的样子，没想到硬起来也很有得看啊。”Rumlow喘着气调笑，对方却像是被rumlow弄得急躁起来，冰冷的手掌扯着rumlow的胳膊把人拉过来，恶狠狠地摔在床铺上。

“嘿！就算我是出来卖的，你能不能稍微温柔一点对我？！”Rumlow真的有点生起气来了，他回过头想瞪着对方，却被卡住腰际的手掌压趴在床铺上。Winter血肉作的手在他屁股间摸了一把，摸到一手黏糊糊的精液，那是之前的客人留下的一点小礼物。听到winter发出厌恶的“啧”的声音，rumlow就大概知道对方在嫌弃自己脏，他也乐得让winter不如意，只是自顾自地趴在床上懒洋洋地解释着：“里面没有，那老家伙根本没等插进去就泄出来，我也不会让他不带套就进来的，虽然是出来卖也不想染上什么乱七八糟……”

可rumlow的话还没说完，那双材质不同的双手就猛地握住他的腰间，将他整个人拎起来扛在肩膀上。而伴着rumlow的大叫抗议，winter扛着他快走了两步一脚踹开了浴室的门。Rumlow被随意地丢在浴缸里，整个后背砸上浴缸壁的痛感弄得他眼冒金星，而没等他张口抗议，兜头而下的冷水就浇得他说不出话来。

Winter用淋浴喷头冲着rumlow的身体，他将冻得打颤的rumlow翻过来，冰冷的水冲在rumlow的屁股上，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。Rumlow忍耐不住地叫起来，winter却不理会他，犹自伸手扒开rumlow的臀缝，冲掉残留在他股间的黏液，冰凉的手指又探进柔软的穴口浅浅转了一圈，试探着清洗干净里面。

等这场酷刑结束的时候，rumlow的牙齿都开始颤抖了，被冷水浇过的下身几乎失去知觉。他被从浴缸里拖出来丢在地板上，而当那根不知何时再度坚挺起来的性器又烫又硬地挤开痉挛的括约肌捅进他的肠道里时，rumlow甚至都没能在第一时间反应出那撕裂般的疼痛。

“你！你居然不戴套？！”回过神来的rumlow叫喊起来，又被一个粗鲁的抽插阻断了呼吸。之前的性事中他只是胡乱扩张了一下，反正对付那胖子的小豆芽菜也够了，但winter的性器显然不是那么轻松能吞得下的东西，简直像把一个果酱罐子塞进屁股里，而冷水的刺激与心中的慌乱也让rumlow不自觉地绷紧下身拒绝着。

“放松点，夹疼我了。”身后的男人不带感情地说了一句，同时金属手“啪”的一声拍在rumlow的臀肉上，一片浅红立刻浮现出来。Rumlow被打得差点咬到自己的舌头，拉长嗓子不知是痛还是爽得叫了一声，颤抖的下身却没有丝毫配合的意思，仍旧紧紧箍着winter的老二不放。

见这情景，winter不耐烦地啐了一口，也只好压下性子抚慰rumlow，不甘不愿地用两手大力揉搓着rumlow两团挺翘的臀丘，帮助身下的人放松下来：“你……我不知道你叫什么，反正放松点……拜托！你是干这个的，到底有没有专业素养啊？！”

反过来被嘲讽的rumlow差点气结，他很想大骂mb没人权吗，你特么不戴套又不润滑就是日了狗也得允许狗叫唤两声吧？！而对方显然听不到rumlow的腹诽，一双材质不同的手用力扒开rumlow的双丘，露出隐藏在其中的湿漉漉的媚红小嘴，然后再度毫不客气地抽插起来。Rumlow觉得下半身几乎像被劈开了，那坚硬滚烫的器官如同一把利刃不留任何情面地往他身体里捅。

当winter误打误撞地擦过某个点时，rumlow突然软着嗓子叫了一声，余韵婉转成甜腻的音调。听到这声音winter似乎也松了口气，他抽出性器把rumlow翻过来，用更顺畅的姿势顶进去精准地擦过那个位置，再一次逼出了rumlow绵软的叫床声。

前列腺被一再袭击的rumlow也不再抵抗，他拿出刚刚被winter诟病过的专业素养，灵活的双腿缠上winter强壮的腰，主动摇晃着屁股吞吐对方硕大的凶器。Winter也因为这动作发出一阵低声的咒骂，他伸手狠狠地扭着rumlow的乳头，享受着对方因为疼痛而骤然缩紧吮吸的小穴。那像嘴巴一般火热柔软的地方深深吸住winter的肉刃，rumlow的身体也不甘地在winter身下扭动，按不住的鱼似的滑腻而泛起情欲的粉红。两颗乳头被winter毫不客气的揉捏弄得挺立起来，引诱着对方狠狠吮吸啃咬。而winter自然不会拒绝这道美味，他俯下身去在rumlow的脖子到胸口留下一溜儿牙印，埋在对方身体里的棍子也巧妙地小幅度划着圈在柔软的内壁上四处戳刺。

被winter按着玩弄了好一会儿，缓过劲儿来的rumlow就有些不耐烦。他趁着winter想凑过来吻他的间隙推了一把压在身上的壮硕身躯，顷刻间就调转了上下体位。Winter的后背贴上了冰冷的地砖，rumlow坐在他胯间，屁股里含着那根还在隐隐跳动的男根，一只手按在winter的胸口支住身子，如同捕食的猎豹，即使身为被插的那个也完全透露出上位者那无所畏惧的强大气场。

“你的枪不错，可活儿太烂了。”Rumlow探手下去摸了一把两人接合的地方，将沾上粘腻液体的手指含进嘴里，刻意伸出一段红舌卷着指尖舔舐干净。在满意地看到winter骤然紧缩的瞳孔后，他坏笑着俯下身贴近winter的耳朵，因为体位变化那根粗壮的男根堪堪滑脱到只有头部被紧致的小嘴叼着拼命吮吸，而rumlow就在winter突然加剧的喘息声中暧昧地舔着他的耳廓开了口：“放轻松，宝贝儿，我带你上天堂。”

然后rumlow就动了起来。

他像个灵活的舞者，骑在winter胯间动作狂乱地扭着腰。他有力的大腿夹在winter身侧，上下运动不停的屁股挤压着对方的阴囊，臀肉和大腿面拍打出几乎连成片的啪啪声。由自己动作更好掌控节奏，rumlow充分利用那根突突跳动的棍子，每一次都让它狠狠撞上自己的敏感点，带起一阵阵放浪的呻吟喘息。

由winter的角度看来更是一副美妙的风景，rumlow的身体整个泛着热度的红艳，先前留下去的痕迹被汗水浸润得更加显眼。Rumlow的性器也站起来了，随着他狂乱的动作不断上下甩动着，吐出的前液拉出细细的银丝溅在winter还未脱去的作战服上，像是一个美妙的邀请，让人禁不住想要彻底品尝这具放荡而灵活的躯体。

骑了一会儿rumlow的动作就慢了下去，winter抬起眼，看到rumlow紧皱着眉头，眼睫不自然地煽动着，紧紧绷直颤抖的身体是最明显的射精征兆。而还没等rumlow释放出来，那根怎么也捂不热的金属手就忽然攀上来握住了rumlow的男根，残忍地阻断了他发泄的渠道。

“嘿！你他妈……”没等rumlow口齿不清地骂出来，winter已经挺起腰站起来，狠狠地顶着rumlow压上浴室冰冷的墙壁。突然失去重心的rumlow手忙脚乱地扒住winter的后背，却因为临近高潮的手脚发软滑脱下去，正撞上身下凶猛地顶上来的男根，整个身体的支撑点都落下去，将那粗长的性器吞到最深的位置。Rumlow被顶得大叫了一声，眼前金花乱闪却被捏着射不出来，全身的血液向胯下涌去却被生生阻隔的情况让rumlow几乎哭出声来，只能在winter粗糙的作战服和墙壁间疯狂地扭动着寻求解脱。

“情报，给我。”Winter一口咬住rumlow的颈侧，含糊不清的话语混在rumlow突然拔高的哭叫声中，“给我，然后就让你爽。”

Rumlow被身下凶狠的顶弄和阻断的高潮弄得上气不接下气，睫毛上沾了泪水，嘴角流下控制不住的口涎，一副被干得神智不清的模样。Winter还是没有丝毫心软地在他体内进出着，空出的右手不再托着rumlow的屁股，而是恶意地在对方已经敏感异常的会阴抠挠了几下，然后紧贴着自己的性器，挤进早已被壮硕的男根撑得圆圆的小嘴里。

“告诉我，那个男人说了什么。”Winter再一次在大声哭叫的rumlow耳边蛊惑地问到，“不然我就把你这张甜甜的小嘴撕烂，从下面一直插进你的胃里去，在里面灌满精液，让你好好记住我的味道。”

Rumlow似乎已经被彻底干坏了，他因为winter的下流话发出一声响亮的啜泣，身下的小嘴却违背主人意志地努力张合着，想把winter粗硬的指节也完全吃进去，不知餍足地吞咽吮吸着。Rumlow的眼睛向脑后翻过去，过度的快感积累成烧毁理智的热量，他开始不自觉地痉挛，大腿和屁股都抽搐着，脚尖绷得紧紧的，在winter面前完全打开了自己的身体。

“告诉我！”Winter咬住了rumlow的乳头，像是要把那颗小肉粒咬下来一般用力。金属指尖在rumlow完全张开的马眼上摩擦着，来回捋动冠状沟的凹槽，带来最直接的刺激。Rumlow快要爆炸了，过载的身体终于击垮了意志，他颤抖着在喘息与哭喊间口齿不清地回答：“码头……哈啊！明晚八点，啊啊啊……码头……”

“谢谢你的配合。”得到满意答案的winter终于松开了罪恶的左手，两只手托着rumlow的屁股用力掰开，早已忍耐不住的男根开始了最后一轮打桩般的狠命抽插。Rumlow不歇气地叫着“winter”，一连串愈渐拔高的声音在最高点断了线，变成噎住般细弱的尖叫和剧烈的颤抖，被折磨许久的性器喷溅出几股白浊，粘在两人的胸腹之间。

高潮带来的身体痉挛让插在rumlow屁股里的winter也爽到了极点，那拼命吮吸的小嘴简直要将他的脑浆都从老二吸出去，rumlow始终叫着他名字的动情呻吟也很好地取悦了他。Winter就着高潮后胡乱抽搐的肠道又狠狠进出了十来下，就用力把rumlow挤在墙壁上，闭起双眼咬紧牙关准备射精。

一缓过劲儿的rumlow就察觉到winter要射在里面，他大叫着“no，no，no”同时软手软脚地挣扎起来。Winter闻言挑起了眉，松开rumlow的屁股转而托住他的膝窝，让向下滑动的rumlow凭借重力狠狠撞在他的胯下，连两颗饱胀的阴囊都几乎挤进那张甜蜜的小嘴里，而后就开始了无可阻挡的射精。

Winter的精液又多又浓，rumlow屁股里被灌得满满的，像一场精液灌肠，过量的液体撑占了他的肠道。他在winter有力的双臂间无助地哀叫着，被迫吞下一股股浓稠的精液，让另一个男人的味道侵占他身体最深处。

等到高潮的余韵过去，rumlow才悠悠回过神来，他察觉到在自己嘴唇间蠕动的是对方的唇瓣时立刻厌弃地推开winter凑近的脸：“我们不玩这个，小猫咪。得到了你想要的就赶紧滚，不要打扰我之后的生意。”

似乎是被这出乎意料的话语伤到了，winter立刻松开rumlow退到一旁。他望向rumlow的眼睛里惊讶与受伤一闪而过，很快又恢复成没有感情的冰冷。他从架子上扯下一块浴巾，轻飘飘地盖在rumlow一片狼藉的下身上，然后提好裤子头也不回地走出了浴室。

等到轻盈的脚步踩在屋瓦上的细微声音彻底消失不见时，rumlow才勉强聚集起力气扶着洗手池爬起来。随着他的动作，已经无力闭合的后穴涌出一股粘稠的浊液，顺着腿根又麻又痒地蜿蜒而下。Rumlow厌烦地随手用浴巾擦了擦，就光着身子走出浴室，到床边拿了手机，拨通了一个许久未拨出的秘密号码。

“喂，Jack？你小子在哪？”随着接通的电话，听筒里传来一阵枪炮轰鸣的声音，jack rollins的声音也伴着电流声传过来：“在干活，头儿。怎么想起给我打电话了？”

Rumlow垂了眼帘看看winter落在床头柜上的枪，有点烦躁地开了口：“帮我查个人，代号应该叫什么winter，二十岁左右，棕发绿眼，左手是条铁胳膊。”

“铁胳膊上面有个五角星？”Rollins的声音远远传来。

“嗯，熟人？”Rumlow半趴在床边，把手指伸进后穴里抠挖着，引导温热的精液流出来。

“你真是脱离组织太久了，头儿。”听着rollins含着笑意的声音，rumlow抿着嘴从鼻间哼出几个单音，手下进出的动作却不停，那边rollins的声音也再度传来，“是组织新收的人形兵器，平日一副高冷的样子可没少在训练场上虐待我们。怎么？撞上了？”

“嗯。”还撞了好多下，rumlow软软地应着，把手上的污浊随手擦在床单上，又无力地滚上床歇一歇自己劳损过度的腰，“你那边完事了来接我吧，闲了这么久骨头都变懒了，该运动运动了。”

电话那边巨大的爆炸声伴着rollins夸张的尖叫：“头儿你终于舍得离开男人们的大屌了？还是想念我的老二了？”

“得了吧，就你那根小牙签。”Rumlow懒洋洋地吐了个槽，在rollins严正抗议的声音中伸长手捞过一旁的枪，映着月光收在手心里把玩着，“你给我麻溜的过来，等那家伙发现我给了他假情报再返回头来就不好玩了。”

一听话里有故事，rollins就兴致大起地要rumlow讲讲，而rumlow却不想多说，笑骂了jack几句，就将枪凑近嘴边细细亲吻着，如同爱抚情人的面庞。

“只是尝到点好吃的东西，觉得意犹未尽，仅此而已。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

不得不说rollins办事真的很有效率，空气中才刚刚蒙上一层灰白的晨雾，飞行器规律的轰鸣声就由远及近地传了过来。Rumlow眯起眼睛看了看天空一角逐渐扩大的黑点，站起身把手里的烟头丢进薄雾弥漫的海水中。

“头儿～”Rollins顶着螺旋桨扇起的狂风，远远地打着招呼冲rumlow走过来。Rumlow应了一声，把地上的背包甩到背上，又用脚尖点了点一旁的手提箱示意rollins帮他拎着，自己先一步上了飞行器。

一阵颠簸后飞行器就平稳地在高空中移动着，rumlow在舱室里环视了一圈，看见一角堆着几袋沙袋和防暴背心什么的，就走过去用脚拢了拢，找了个舒服的位置靠着席地坐下。Rollins拎着手提箱跟了过来，把箱子放在rumlow面前，才歪着脑袋打量起自家队长：“头儿你这带着一箱什么啊？这么沉，情趣玩具吗？”

“哪来那么多废话！”Rumlow嘟囔着接过箱子，在把手边的扣锁上鼓捣了一阵，打开箱子后又抬眼看了rollins一眼，“你这满头包又是怎么回事？捅了马蜂窝吗？”

听了这话rollins就苦了脸，他也一屁股坐在rumlow身边，看着他箱子里一堆电路板和电线什么的缠在一起，也看不明白，就自顾自地说了起来：“说起这件事真是全怪队长你，没了你带队，组织里欺负我们小队时也没人给说句好话，尽分些又费事又费时的任务过来，还都是热带雨林啊什么犄角旮旯的地方，趴着盯了一天瞄准镜我就成这样了，大家也都肿得像猪头一样。”

Rumlow闻言嗤笑了一声，嘟囔了几句还不是你们太没用之类的，手上没停地在电线间穿梭着，还指挥rollins去给他找扳手电笔什么的。忙活了一阵rumlow突然想起一件事，抬头又问rollins：“哎，之前问你的那个什么winter的，跟我说说他，是怎么回事？”

听rumlow提起这茬，rollins拉长声音“哦～～”了一声，嘴角带着几分暧昧地挑起：“说真的，队长，我很好奇你们怎么认识的，难道他也去了你待的那种声色场所还正好点了你？”

看rumlow挑起眉梢同时手上掂量着扳手，一副再多嘴就一扳手敲你脑门上的表情，rollins赶紧正了正色认认真真地回答起来：“这个人代号叫winter soldier，是前段时间从组织的俄罗斯分部调过来的，据说是改造的超级士兵，战力一等一的厉害，pierce很器重他。”

Rumlow点点头，winter soldier，winter，看来他告诉自己的也并不算是假名，然后一边剪断手里的几根电线一边示意rollins继续说下去。Rollins转来转去地摸着烟盒，继续说着：“然后也没什么了，他来的时间不长，之前都在做各种能力测试和实验，据说拆枪的速度破了你当年留下来的记录，各种测验成绩也都高得离谱。这几天应该在出第一次独立任务吧，我们没有合作过任务，具体战斗方式什么的我也不知道。”

Rollins说完，从烟盒里抽出一根叼在嘴里，一边点烟一边含糊不清地说着“我说完了”。Rumlow却像是没听到，捧着手里的两根电线好像有些出神，在rollins疑惑地望过来时他忽然伸手剪断了其中一根，然后又是几秒暂停动作的安静，接着突然爆发出一阵兴高采烈的大笑：“哈哈哈哈猜对了果然是红线！没炸！”

说着他欢欣鼓舞地掀开箱子夹层，从里面小心地抽出一个装着几根密封试管的扁盒子，同时心情大好地劈手夺下呆坐在一旁的rollins嘴里的烟放进自己嘴里，高兴地站起身往放食物包裹的机舱走过去了。

此时才终于反应过来的rollins崩溃地冲着他的背影大叫起来：“你刚刚是用猜的拆了个炸弹吗？！”

“有什么关系？”Rumlow一边挑着袋子里的罐头口味一边嘟囔着，“反正我运气很好，从来不会赌输的。”

到了基地，rumlow先去慰问了一下自家队员们，在肿成猪头的脑门上挨个拍了拍。大家看到队长回来都很高兴，一群人弃了食堂浩浩荡荡地押着队长去开小灶。下午队员们去做日常训练了，rumlow这才想起还有正事没办，从背包里抽出那个装试管的盒子，吹着口哨去了大楼顶层的长官办公室。

坐在外间的秘书看到rumlow惊讶地说着好久不见，rumlow笑嘻嘻地打了招呼，秘书告诉他pierce正在里面谈事情，让rumlow稍等几分钟再进去。Rumlow眼睛转了转，忽地咧嘴一笑：“里面是winter soldier吧？”

秘书有点惊讶地点点头，rumlow又笑了起来：“我和他要汇报的是同一个任务，你就让我进去吧。”

听他这样说，秘书也就没多说什么，跟rumlow调笑了几句回头一起去pub之类的就让他进去了。Rumlow站在办公室透明的玻璃墙前往里望了望，就看到pierce正和背对着rumlow的一个站得笔挺的人说着话，听不到他们在说什么，但pierce微笑着拍了拍那人钢铁铸成的上臂，好像是在安慰他。Rumlow刚看了几眼，里面的pierce就看到了他，脸上的笑容一下子收了起来，招招手让他进来。

Rumlow刻意整了整衣服，昂首挺胸地进了办公室。站在pierce面前的winter并没有转头看看来的是谁，一副事不关己的冰冷模样，而当rumlow故意打招呼说“又见面了，winter”时，他眼中才闪过一丝惊讶，然后是藏得很深的厌恶。

Rumlow自然是不会在乎这点厌恶，不如说他反倒对这种特别的注意有几分享受的意味，而当他把那个装着试管的盒子放在pierce办公桌上时，winter眼中的厌恶就变成了藏也藏不住的忿恨。

“哦，你度完假回来了？”Pierce瞟了一眼桌上的东西，并没有表现出来什么，而看他没有一见到自己立刻破口大骂rumlow就知道带点“见面礼”还是很有效果的。他有点狗腿地笑了笑，解释了一句：“也不是完全在度假啊，也帮winter soldier完成了任务，为组织尽心尽力！Hail hydra！”

Pierce挥挥手打断了他的胡搅蛮缠，似乎是看到目标物完好无损地送了过来让他心情不错，也没多为难rumlow，又拍了拍winter的肩膀跟他说改天再聊，就让两人都出去了。

一出了办公室，winter立刻目不斜视地往电梯大步走去，rumlow跟门口的秘书道了再见，就兴致昂扬地追了过去，在电梯口堵住了winter。对方正用那金属做的手指猛按电梯按钮，带着显而易见的烦躁。

“虽然不是初次见面了，但还没好好做过自我介绍。”Rumlow歪着头扯起嘴角，冲winter伸出手，“特战队队长，Brock Rumlow。”

Winter显然不打算搭理rumlow，他抬头盯着电梯顶端数字跳跃的显示屏，像是根本没看到旁边有人。Rumlow在心底为winter的故作冷酷嗤笑了一声，很随意地伸手过去一把握住winter的右手摇了摇，算是握了手。

被打破平静的winter这才转过头来，仗着身高优势居高临下地瞪着rumlow，皱着眉头冷冷地说：“你不是站街的。”

Rumlow噗哧一下笑出声来，看着对方冰冷的双眼笑个不停：“如你所见，MB算是我的副业。也是运气好，接个客还碰到同事。”

听他这样说，winter沉默了几秒又开了口：“你骗了我。”

“Aww，sorry，baby soldier，我也是为了工作业绩。”Rumlow胡扯了个理由，笑着拍了拍winter的手臂，却被厌烦地拍开了。Rumlow脸上笑容不减：“别这么大火气，宝贝儿，以后我们说不定还要合作出任务呢，不如趁现在培养培养感情。”

Winter显然不打算理rumlow，这时正好电梯也来了，他抬脚迈入，rumlow也紧随着跟了进去，一副嬉皮笑脸的痞子样：“如果你确实很生气，宝贝，我非常愿意对你做出补偿。”Rumlow笑嘻嘻地靠过来，winter连续退让了几步还是被堵在电梯拐角，rumlow贴上来把大腿和winter的靠在一起，语带暧昧地舔了舔嘴唇，“你知道的，我很愿意跟你再来几发，玩什么都可以，你说了算！”

因为这话，winter冷如冰霜的脸上终于显现出了几分惊讶，他又重复了一遍：“你并不是MB！”而rumlow脸上笑意更深：“这是两码事，甜心，我喜欢你裤子里那玩意儿，我们可以发展一段长期的炮友关系，怎么来都随你，我知道那一晚你也很爽……”

Rumlow话还没说完，就被机械臂一把推开，肩膀狠狠撞在了玻璃壁上。与此同时电梯发出“叮”的一声停了下来，rollins和几个特战队员说笑着走了进来，在看到电梯里的两个人时明显愣了一下才打了招呼。Winter什么也没说，冷着脸从人堆里挤出去了，而等电梯门彻底关上，rollins才窃笑着靠到还在夸张地揉着肩膀的rumlow身边。

“怎么？约炮失败了？”Rollins用胳膊肘推了推rumlow，冲电梯门的方向挺了挺下巴。Rumlow看起来倒是没生气，只是笑骂着让rollins闭嘴。顿了顿，他又开了口，不知是说给rollins听的还是自言自语着——

“他是我的，逃不了。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

之后的事情在winter看来大概就像被什么不干净的东西给缠上了，诺大个基地，他却走到哪儿都会“偶遇”rumlow，就像这个人每天不出任务不做训练，就等着四处跟他“偶遇”一样。对于winter的厌烦，rumlow明显不在意，每次见面还是如初见般热情地跟他打招呼。比起越挫越勇，倒不如说rumlow简直是在享受着把这头沉默的野兽一步步逼到发疯的过程。

而winter并不是像rumlow这么无聊的每天满基地乱转的濒临退休人员，作为一枚海归小鲜肉，他还是以积极领取任务证明自身实力得到领导赏识这种单纯的目标为追求的。只是并不是所有任务都可以靠单打独斗完成，越是高级别和大型的任务，就越需要多人配合完成。

这也就是为什么，winter会在战备部领取任务资料和用品时，又碰到嬉皮笑脸的rumlow的原因了。

“啊哈～好巧，又见面了。”Rumlow一脸嬉笑地迎上来，winter早有防备地一把推开，目不斜视地走过去跟管理员说：“代号winter soldier，任务代码S0420，领取资料。”

“S0420，我已经领出来了。”管理员还没说话，rumlow的声音突然从背后传来，带着一如即往欠扁的笑意。在winter转过头看他时，rumlow把那个已经打开了的密封袋递过来，用口型跟winter说“My pleasure，baby”，被winter一把夺了过去：“为什么你会领了我的任务资料？”

“这真是个好问题，sweet。”Rumlow呵呵地笑了笑，冲winter扬了扬手腕上的通讯器，“当然是因为我和你接了同一个任务。上面写的很清楚，特战队辅助winter soldier，这次你是队长。”

闻言，winter又低头看了一眼自己的通讯器，发现确实如rumlow所说后立刻转头把档案袋递还给管理员：“这任务我不接。”

管理员对着满面冰霜的winter和似笑非笑的rumlow出了一身冷汗，只好硬着头皮小声解释说自己只管派档案，要拒接任务得向上级通报。Winter大约是想到pierce和蔼的面庞稍稍犹豫了一下，rumlow就一把从他手里抽过了档案袋：“你要是因为跟我上过床就不想一起出任务的话，那hydra有一半的人再也出不了任务了。”

Winter一下子还没想明白这句话的意思，rumlow就甩着档案袋向外走去了：“装备rollins已经送到运输机上去了，快点跟上吧，离出发时间很近了。”

看着就这样踹开门走出去的rumlow，winter咬了咬牙还是跟了上去。

在前往目的地的飞行器上winter看了任务资料，这次的任务目标位于一处建筑底部的秘密金库中，他思考了一下大致的任务分配，又抬起头看看眼巴巴地盯着他的特战队队员们。

看着大眼瞪小眼的一群人，rumlow似笑非笑地抱着手臂不说话。Winter并不了解他的队员们，要能充分发挥每个人的效用唯一的途径就是和特战队长合作。所以这是个测试，对比任务和对rumlow的厌恶哪一边对winter来说更严重的测试。

而rumlow显然胸有成竹。

尴尬的沉默大约只持续了几秒，winter赴死一般闭上眼，再睁开眼时呼吸就平稳了下来：“Rumlow队长，你怎么看？”

胜利的笑意出现在rumlow唇边，他换了站位，贴在winter胳膊边，充分感受着对方瞬间僵硬的身体。心里暗暗美了一会儿，rumlow指着显示在电子屏上的楼层示意图布置起任务：“等一会我们先从外部切断地下几层的电源，大概只有两分钟的时间他们就会启动备用电源。我去主控室控制监控，Alpha队直接降落在屋顶上从电梯通道下来，Beta队从北侧的运货通道进入，jack你带着剩下的人在正门待命，我控制监控后你们在正门制造骚乱吸引注意力。”

Rumlow说完抬眼看了看winter，对方立刻会意，声音低沉地开了口：“我直接前往地下金库，速战速决。”

“Ok，布置完毕。”Rumlow拍了拍手，冲winter歪了歪脑袋，“下令出发吧，cap。”

在夜色的掩盖中一行人向目标地逼近了，到围墙边时大家按照各自的任务分配四散开来，winter悄无声息地解决了地库入口的两个守卫，等切断电源的讯号传来就立刻进入了建筑。Winter跑了两步才发现后面还有人跟着他，他皱着眉回头，就看到rumlow正追在他身后几步远的地方，见他回头了还故意冲他露出一个痞痞的笑容。

“你跟着我干嘛？！我自己能完成！”Winter有点恼怒地嘶声说着。

“主控室也在这个方向，你没看楼层图么，cap？”Rumlow坏笑着说，趁winter分神的瞬间赶了几步和他并驾齐驱，还顺便拍了拍对方的铁胳膊，像是知道以任务为重的winter绝对不会在这种时候冲他发飙一样。

两人跑到地下通道的防火门前，winter推拉了几下没动静，刚活动着手腕准备硬砸开，就被rumlow一把拦下了。“你没注意到门上面那个红点吗？”Rumlow指了指门框上一个小小的暗红色闪光点说到，“你这么硬开，不用一秒钟整个楼的警报都会响起来，到时候你以为你还能轻松到得了地下金库？”

“那怎么……”Winter话还没说完，rumlow就用命令的口气跟他说：“蹲下，快点，时间不多了！”

尽管对rumlow这个人心怀不忿，但winter对他的专业素养还是抱有一定信任的，毕竟能在要求严苛的hydra当上精英小队的队长，他必然有着自己的过人之处。这样想着winter就没有任何异议地立刻蹲下身，仰头看着rumlow等他的指示，而rumlow也以迅雷不及掩耳之势贴过来把自己一条腿跨上来搭在winter的肩膀上，然后是另一条。

“好了，现在站起来，我去把那玩意儿拆了。”面对面骑在winter脖子上的rumlow说。

Winter简直要气到昏厥，他没想到rumlow会不要脸到这种程度，在这种紧急关头还要这么羞辱他。而在他发难前rumlow垂手拍了拍他的脑袋顶催促着：“不这样我够不着，快点！别忘了我们只有2分钟！”

既然他这样说了，winter也只能忍气吞声地站起来，把rumlow举高好让他能够到门框上的装置。因为姿势的关系，rumlow的两条腿就绕在winter脖子上，而他的裆部紧紧贴着winter的下半张脸，几乎避无可避。Winter靠腰力努力后仰着，想让脸离rumlow的胯下远一点，而迫于背后的门板限制他根本躲不开几寸。Rumlow嘴里咬着一根笔电快速拆开了装置外壳在里面摸索着，winter强压愤怒的声音就闷声闷气地从下面传来：“你就不能……从我背后骑上来么？！”

“你就是个人梯，我还分什么正反面？”叼着电筒的rumlow含糊不清地说着，同时不知道是不是故意地挺了挺腰身，尚且绵软的胯下撞击在winter的口鼻上。就在winter忍不住要发火揪着他的裤腰把他掼在地上时，rumlow忽然拍了拍他的脑袋说：“开了，砸吧！”

大概是因为这股怒气，winter在接下来的任务中简直所向披靡。当rumlow控制了大楼总调度，外面的枪声也响起来时，winter就彻底把什么安静隐秘丢到了一边，神挡杀神佛挡杀佛地一路冲杀到地下金库前。等rollins带人冲进来后，rumlow也到了地下金库来帮winter，在他大开杀戒的时间里rumlow以令人眼花缭乱的速度操控着破解仪器解开了金库密码，成功拿到了里面的目标物。

完成任务撤离时rumlow中了一发子弹，这得算他自作孽，非要把自己的子弹夹递给打空枪的winter，一回手的功夫就被人偷袭了，尽管他反应很快地避开了要害，子弹还是穿过腰侧射出去嵌进了墙里。Rumlow脸色一变，上好子弹的winter已经冲他身后连开了三枪，痛呼和身体撞击地面的声音接踵传来。中弹后rumlow什么都没说，还在耳机里语调平静地指挥rollins把剩下的人带出来，自己拽着几乎杀红眼的winter先回到了地面上。

之后大家分批到了安全屋，时间尚早而夜色正浓，因为任务格外顺利所以距离接应到来还有好几个小时。安全屋是一座废弃农场边的二层小楼，几乎毫发无损地完成了任务的特战队员们都兴奋异常，从小屋的冰箱里翻出了一堆不知道有没有过期的啤酒，正聚在楼下的客厅里大肆喧闹。

Winter没有参与他们的狂欢，他隐没在楼梯的阴影里，靠着墙坐着，像是和黑暗融为了一体。他隐藏在半长刘海下的眼睛却不自觉地瞟向客厅一角的长沙发，那里rumlow正举着啤酒神采飞扬地跟几个人讲一个黄色笑话，而使得帮他包扎的rollins几次按着他的大腿不让他乱动。

Rumlow自然注意到了角落里的winter，尽管他一次都没有看向对方的方向，可那道要钻心剜骨的视线实在太过凛冽，想忽视当没看到还挺不容易的。而当某一时刻那个黑影晃动了一下站起身往楼梯走去时，rumlow舔了舔嘴唇捧着啤酒站了起来。

一旁的rollins对他做了个“good luck”的手势，rumlow坏笑了一下，跨过横七竖八歪坐满地的人影追了过去。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

“嘿！干嘛不跟大家一起去找点乐子？”Rumlow追上了winter，跟着他一同上了楼梯，“还是说你已经累了准备早点睡了，超级士兵？”

Winter没理会rumlow，上了二楼后自顾自地找了间屋子进去，他回身合上门时rumlow半边身子已经卡进了门缝里阻止他关门：“别这么冷淡，baby。”

Winter使了下劲儿没关上，就当没看见rumlow似的随他去了。Rumlow也不客气，拎着啤酒罐进了房间，看winter一副不想理会他的样子，他犹自笑着坐到了床边：“何必这样呢，sweet。我们明明都做过爱了，现在这样，你是不爱我了吗？”

Winter本来站在床边把身上的武器挨个卸下来整理，听到这话手一抖差点把匕首扔在地上，他终于转过头看向了rumlow，眼神中全是冷若冰霜的气恼：“你闹够了没有？没事就滚出去，别在这缠着我。”

见winter终于理会他了，rumlow咧嘴一笑，又灌了口啤酒才开口：“干嘛这么排斥？今天任务时我们不是配合得很好吗？”

听他这样说，winter皱起眉头冷哼了一声：“配合？！只有你玩得开心吧？！”

“嗨！嗨，别这样，honey。”Rumlow从口袋里摸出压扁的烟盒，抽了一根含进嘴里，“你想完成任务对不对？那么跟我合作就是最好的选择。”

看winter不说话了，rumlow笑着点起了烟，吸了一口冲winter吐着烟圈解释到：“你想接高级别的任务总需要人来配合，而特战队是hydra最好的队伍，有许多s级的任务是会直接指定由特战队完成的。”说着，rumlow翘起二郎腿换了个更舒服的姿势抽着烟，“所以，你不该和特战队队长搞好关系吗？”

Rumlow就这么翘着腿坐在床边，目光灼灼地盯着winter。对方没说话，只是用那种毫无感情的目光看回来。Rumlow并不着急，他悠闲地一口一口吐着烟圈，直到winter放下手里反复擦拭了好几遍的配枪，走到他身边居高临下地看着他。

“所以？你怎么选择？”等了许久winter也没说话，rumlow把腿放下来分开两边，手往后撑着半仰起头看向winter，“我只想要你，winter，考虑一下？”

Winter依旧沉默，只是这次沉默并没有持续太久，他抬手扯开了作战服领口的搭扣，一出声才发现自己的嗓音哑得可怕。他俯视着半躺在床上完全舒展开手脚的rumlow，低沉地开口问他：“你真的和半个hydra的人都上过床？”

闻言，rumlow压低嗓子笑了，他伸手将winter拉下来，凑过去把嘴里的烟渡到对方双唇间。吐出的烟雾模糊了两人的面容，rumlow看着winter扇动的睫毛笑得奸诈：“怎么？你吃醋了？”

“别瞎扯了。”Winter把烟从嘴里抽出来按熄在一边的墙面上，此刻他已经被rumlow扯着跪上了床整个覆盖在对方身上。Rumlow躺在他的阴影里，一边窃笑一边有条不紊地挨个解开winter衣服上的搭扣，让对方穿着黑背心的肉体逐渐暴露在自己的手掌之下。

“你是不一样的，sweet。”将winter的作战服完全敞开的rumlow伸手搂上对方的脖子，目光灼灼地看着他，“和你做爱感觉很棒，只是一次可不够。”

“来吧，baby，你想怎么干我都可以。”

Winter俯下身去贴近rumlow，他目标明确地向着对方的双唇而去，却被勾着后颈拽偏离了目标，嘴巴贴上了rumlow的脖子。Winter心中暗啧了一声，毫不客气地张大嘴狠狠咬住了rumlow颈侧的肌肉。

疼痛是最好的催情药，rumlow几乎是一瞬间就兴奋起来了。一切如他所料，什么超级士兵，也不过是开了荤就食髓知味的毛头小子，此刻在他胸口吮吻啃咬的动作简直是只急切的小豹子。Rumlow心下暗笑着，使劲揉了揉怀里毛发凌乱的脑袋，挺起腰将下半身紧贴在winter胸口磨蹭着，像是催促对方进一步的进犯。

Rumlow刚刚在包扎所以上身只披了一件外套，此刻已经被winter乱拱的脑袋蹭掉了。Winter伸手下去捞起rumlow的大腿环在自己腰上，两个人都没有脱裤子，就这样隔着层层布料把带着硬度的下半身挤压在一起，不要命地互相推搡摩擦着。在rumlow胸口留下数个颜色鲜艳的吻痕和齿痕后，winter抱起rumlow回身坐在床上，让已经开始急切喘息的对方跨坐在自己大腿上。他模仿性交的动作一下下撞击着rumlow会阴和睾丸的位置，使得身上的人发出一串惊喘同时被顶得颠簸起来。

“太棒了，baby！”Rumlow毫不掩饰地大叫着，扶着winter的肩膀配合地在他怀里扭动，用饱满的臀肉碾压着屁股下逐渐硬挺的器官，“干我，来吧，我都等不及了！”

Winter却没答话，还暂停了揉捏rumlow臀部的动作，使得rumlow被蒸腾的情欲弄得微醺的头脑也稍稍清明了些。之所以停了动作，是因为两个人都听到有人上楼来的脚步声，似乎不止一个人，而脚步声到了两人所在的房间门口就骤然消失了。

Rumlow有些气短，他低头看看还不明所以地看着他的winter，无奈地叹了口气，强提起自己发软的大腿跨立起来，伸长手够到winter留在床头柜上的匕首，然后看也不看地往门口甩过去。随着“砰”的一声脆响匕首整根没入门板直达护手，而门外一下爆发出一阵混杂着窃笑的惊呼。

“带着这些混蛋走开，jack！别逼我剁了你的小牙签！”Rumlow坐回winter腿上，一边探手解开winter的腰带一边头也不回地喊了一句。门外的笑声更大了，在吹口哨的轻佻混响中rollins刻意喊话的声音显得格外清晰：“大家是担心你，头儿！你带润滑剂了吗？等一会儿别被大家抬上飞机啊！”

Rumlow又随手捞起个不知什么东西砸在门上，门外的笑声就窸窸窣窣地逐渐远去了。Winter被这一下弄得有点扫兴，也没再动作，只是抬眼盯着跨坐在自己大腿上的rumlow，像是不知该不该继续。而rumlow明显有自己的打算，他毫不介意地站起身，几下踢掉了自己的裤子和靴子，赤条条地跨坐回winter腿上，抓着对方血肉作的手从背后往自己身下探去。

Winter有些不明所以，然而他此时脑袋清醒了，就想看看rumlow在耍什么花样。只是他被抓着手，顺着rumlow线条分明的背脊掠下，滑入两瓣饱满的臀丘之间，再往前，指尖却忽然滑入了一处濡湿而滚烫的入口。

“你……什么时候……”Winter一惊，手指不受控制地探入rumlow身下滑腻的入口。那里已经被彻底开拓过了，里面湿热得像是温暖的沼泽，随着呼吸一张一合地吮着winter的手指，那张小嘴里含着的柔滑热液几乎顺着winter的手掌滴落下来。

“一开始，从一开始，baby。”Rumlow弓起腰一上一下地在winter的手指上操着自己，同时呼吸不稳地靠近winter耳边说着，“任务前我就为你准备好了，整个任务途中，我都想着你会怎么干我而夹紧了屁股。”

“我一直等着这一刻，winter，你还在犹豫什么？”Rumlow歪着头，咧开嘴角笑了起来。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Winter只觉得脑子轰然一响，手指失控地在rumlow身下碾转着，逼得rumlow加重了呼吸，直盯着他的目光却是计谋得逞的得意洋洋。Winter不想再等了，他一边捅着rumlow的屁股，一边用金属手指捏住rumlow的下巴，避无可避地一口咬上他的嘴唇。

“Easy，easy……baby……”Rumlow在亲吻的间隙含糊不清地说着，而winter在身下作乱的手指也搅得他呼吸不畅，“你想操我的嘴吗？”

Winter不说话，只是啃咬着rumlow的嘴唇和舌尖，像是要把那点软肉咬下来吞吃入腹。反倒是rumlow先笑了起来，他被winter咬破的下唇渗着血，牵扯成一个嗜血的邪笑：“下次吧，现在我可等不及要被你操翻过去了。”

说着，他手腕一转像是变戏法，从winter发间抽回的手上就多了一片安全套。他游鱼一般滑下winter的大腿，抬眼笑意盈盈地盯着对方，用牙齿撕开了安全套的包装，唇手并用地把那层冰凉的薄膜裹在winter早已挺立的男根上。

“我不喜欢戴这玩意儿。”Winter终于开口抱怨了一句，引来rumlow几个落在龟头上的安慰的亲吻：“只是为了不让你射在里面，要知道，我可没那么多时间清理善后。”

这样说着，rumlow又顿了顿，咧嘴笑了起来：“当然如果你五分钟就完事了，在接应的飞机来之前我们还能小睡一会。”

闻言，winter挑眉，毫不客气地伸手把rumlow提起来，一点力气都没留地把他掼在床上，撞出砰的一声脆响。Rumlow被面朝下摔在床上也不恼，犹自低哑地笑着反拱起腰背，抬高屁股冲winter做出毫无防备的打开身体的姿势。

“你可以对我做你想做的任何事情，任何事，baby。”

“我会先把你操到说不出这些俏皮话来。”

Winter冰冷的声音和火热的性器同时侵入了rumlow的身体，尽管之前已经充分润滑过了，而要一下子吃进这么粗长的性器对rumlow的屁股来说还是有些吃力。好在这次winter没有急躁地一捅到底，他缓慢而又不容置疑地推进着，一寸一寸把rumlow从内部剖开。

Rumlow一点也没怜惜自己的呻吟，他断断续续地低喘着，夹杂着脏话的赞美混进刻意婉转的叫床声中，配合扭腰的动作，一点点让winter滚烫的性器填充自己的身体。Winter俯下身来咬着rumlow的肩胛骨，把鲜红与青紫的印记烙满rumlow的身体，同时胯下顿挫地抽插着，直到碾过他早已熟记在心的敏感位置。

房间里回荡的呻吟逐渐就变了味，看得出rumlow很享受这场性交，他兀自摇摆着腰臀，催促着winter的进犯，绷直的脖颈到后腰拉成张力十足的弓形，在winter每一次碾压下瑟瑟发抖。Winter两手揉捏着rumlow的屁股，挺起身一下下实打实地撞在rumlow的身下，啪啪的声响越来越快几乎连成一片。动了没一会儿，winter想把rumlow的腿掰得更开，金属的手掌划过rumlow的腿根，却忽然打滑般脱了手。Winter后颈一凉，用右手探下去摸了一把，湿滑的触感格外分明，而就着月光手指间的暗红也刺目异常。

“你……你是第一次？！”Winter脱口而出了一句，随即就想把自己敲晕，他是被性爱和这突如其来的出血弄昏了头，忘记上次是谁把rumlow按在浴室里捅得嗷嗷叫了。果不其然rumlow也立刻破口大骂起来：“老子又不是处女！！那特么是伤口裂出血了！！”

Winter这才注意到rumlow腰间的绷带已经红了大片，渗出来的血顺着胯骨流到了大腿上，连带着床单上也晕开了一小片暗色。不知为何恼怒就忽然袭击了winter的大脑，他咬着牙退出rumlow的身体，嘶哑着嗓子说：“不做了，你滚下去处理伤口。”

“操！”Rumlow马上就骂了出来，他翻过身就想扑住winter骑上来，被对方的金属手掌按回了床面上，却还在不依不饶地叫骂，“我他妈又不会死！你让我现在挺着枪下去包扎吗？！”

两人在床上交手了几下，床脚摩擦着地板发出刺耳的吱嘎声，楼下立刻反应强烈地用什么东西捅了捅天花板，还有吹口哨的声音传来。Winter气的眼睛发红，rumlow也同样气喘吁吁的，不知是因为失血过多还是欲望作祟，脸色开始呈现病态的酡红。他喘了一会慢慢平静下来，舔了舔嘴唇，换了语气劝诱winter：“别这样对我，baby。你不能剥夺我跟你做爱的权利。”他停了停，毫不在意地抹了一把伤口上的血蹭在床单上，那无所谓的表情就像是他根本感觉不到伤口撕裂的疼痛一般，“我不会因为流了点血就死掉，但是没有你，baby，如果你不继续操我，我他妈立刻就会死！”

“我想要你，想要你，winter，给我吧！”

Winter咬着牙看着rumlow，眼神往下划过他渗血的伤口，又回到对方疑似一脸真诚的表情上。他不明白rumlow的渴望源自何处，而如果这是爱，那也太轻率妄为了。

“为什么……”Winter低沉地开口询问，rumlow眨了眨眼睛反应了一会，像是不懂他的疑问，却圆滑地露出一抹邪笑：“当然因为那是你，winter，你是特别的，我只会为了你这么做。”

他一边说着，一边凑过来攀附在winter肩膀上，讨好地舔着对方的耳垂，把潮湿的呼吸喷在winter的脖颈上。同时贴合过来的身体磨蹭了一下，rumlow弓起腰，用湿热的穴口蹭着winter依旧挺立的性器：“我们可以待会再讨论这个，及时行乐，baby。”

Winter最终也没有再说什么，他把右手贴上rumlow腰侧的伤口压住，整个人前倾把怀里的人放倒在床铺上，就又一次进入了rumlow体内。Rumlow随着再度被填满的动作放肆呻吟着，他被winter捏着腰动弹不得，就翘起腿想勾住winter的腰身，却被winter按着腿根乖乖张开搭在对方的大腿上。Rumlow似乎是明白了什么，张口想骂，却又被金属手掌捂住了口鼻。

“闭嘴。”Winter不带感情地说着，“闭嘴，然后我会如你所愿地干你。”

Rumlow立刻就安分了，虽然winter捂得他有点呼吸不畅，他却没有任何反抗，任由对方把自己摆成一个放松的姿势，然后逐渐由慢到快地抽插起来。Winter已经完全熟悉了他的身体，每一次狠狠锲入都准确无误地擦过他的前列腺点，快感就像电流一样搅得rumlow下腹抽搐，挺起的性器在空气中无助地吐着前液。因为被捂着嘴，rumlow的呻吟都被堵成了濡软的鼻音，伴着winter粗重的呼吸和床板的吱呀声在房间里回荡。

Rumlow整个人在winter身下敞开着，被深深地侵入再剖开，覆盖着薄汗的身体随着每一次欲望的冲刷抽搐发抖。他挣扎着把手伸下去握住自己的男根套弄着，被金属手掌遮了大半的脸上只有一双琥珀色的眼睛瞬也不瞬地望向winter，二人眼神在空气中碰撞交媾，身下是更为激烈的抽插。随着rumlow越来越快的撸动，他的眼球向后翻去，后穴抽搐着箍紧了winter的性器，伴随着窒息感的高潮就袭击了他的身体。

喷出的精液粘在winter坚实的腹肌上，他低头看着还在高潮中颤抖着射精的rumlow，收回手握住对方的腰，借着拼命吮吸的后穴开始了最后一轮冲刺。Rumlow被这毫不停歇的进攻搅得神志不清，他眼圈泛红，哑着嗓子叫着winter的名字，按在对方小臂上的手指几乎陷进肉里。

“Yes……winter……more！More……winter……”

在rumlow低声的催促中，winter也颤抖着到达了高潮，他伏在rumlow身上一边射精一边又捅了他几下，引出rumlow高亢的惊叫，和背后胡乱抓挠的手指。

高潮的余韵好一会儿才平息，winter直起身，抬起手看了看rumlow的伤口，发现没再继续流血了才松了口气将软下来的性器退出他的身体。Winter低头把安全套褪下来打了个结，又俯身下去想要亲吻rumlow，对方却反应极快地从他身下滑脱了出去，站起身拍了拍winter的肩膀。

“我果然没有看错你，baby，感觉好极了！”Rumlow喜笑颜开地表扬了winter一句，随即一边拆下血污的绷带一边往浴室走去，“我去处理一下，你收拾收拾东西吧，接应的飞机应该快来了。”

Winter的手还维持着虚握住rumlow腰侧的动作，像是没反应过来似的，在床上呆愣了许久，才悻悻地收回手。

他舔了舔嘴唇，总觉得像是失去了什么重要的东西。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章罗叉肉注意

6.

等winter和rumlow从安全屋里出来的时候，特战队的队员们已经把物资装备和目标物都搬上接应的飞机了，还顺便在机舱口列了个队，一副等着看好戏的样子。可惜向来高冷的winter是不会让他们如愿的，他不知道从哪里又摸出了他的面罩，像防狗仔队偷拍的大明星一样捂得严严实实的快速进入了机舱，一点都没让大家找到笑料。

又等了一会儿rumlow才出来，他换了件黑衬衫，解开了六颗扣子，深V几乎开到肚脐，露出大片满布吻痕与齿痕的胸膛，因为刚刚冲过澡还沾着薄薄的水光。他脸上的表情完完全全写着“我刚吃了大屌简直爽爆了！”，一路踩着自家队员们不怀好意的窃笑走T台一般上了飞机。

自此开始，rumlow觉得算是坐实了和winter的炮友关系。他挺开心的，虽然winter活儿不怎么样，在床上还总犯倔跟rumlow作对，但架不住天生丽质有根好屌，rumlow解了馋也觉得心花怒放。可惜因为上次任务受的伤，winter一脸没得商量地警告他养好之前禁止sex，搞得rumlow心痒难耐，几次都忍不住想把winter拽进pierce办公室的衣帽间里来一发。

除了生理需求方面，winter和特战队的配合也越来越好了。他连续申请了几次和特战队一起出任务，大家配合默契，rumlow也乐得沾沾hydra第一兵器的光，不光能拿任务分红，任务结束后还能逮住肾上腺素下不去的winter死缠滥打地要个手活儿或者口活儿。

这么想想，rumlow觉得人生简直美好。

过了个把月，rumlow腰上的伤口好得差不多了，正巧winter去出一个独立任务，rumlow窝在特战队休息室里打PSP，一边盘算着等winter回来得拽着他开开荤了。

玩了一会儿rollins来了，特战队员们在楼下的射击场作日常训练，他借口给队长送训练手册，跑上来偷个懒。Rollins走过来拍了拍rumlow霸占了一整张长沙发的腿，示意他腾个位置。Rumlow连头都没抬，犹自翘起一条腿搭上沙发背，等rollins坐下后把另一条腿收上来搭在对方大腿上。

“头儿，你不下去看看那帮混蛋打枪？”Rollins一副没话找话的样子，顺便自然地帮rumlow捏着大腿肌肉放松。Rumlow正打到关键的地方，随口应付了一句：“又不是帮我打枪，有屁好看的！”

Rollins顶着扑克脸做出个想笑又笑不出来的表情，他沉默了一会儿，伸出手探进rumlow的t恤下摆里摸了摸他腰侧的伤口：“你的伤好了？”

“恩，差不多了，反正不妨碍打炮了。”Rumlow一边猛按技能键一边回答着。

Rollins“哦”了一声没再说话，却也没收回手，带着枪茧的指头在rumlow腰侧摩挲着，拂过枪伤愈合后留下的浅色疤痕。Rumlow被这动作弄得痒了，敏感地一哆嗦，PSP屏幕上的小人血槽就归零了。

“你他妈要干嘛？！”把PSP丢到一旁的边桌上，rumlow有点恼怒地看着打扰他玩游戏的自家副队，“摸什么呢？！想给我再抠开放放血吗？！”

被rumlow凶了一句的rollins就板着脸收回手，他皱着眉沉默了一会，满是谴责意味地开口说了一句：“头儿，你变了！”

Rumlow被这副哀怨的样子弄得好气又好笑，他晃动搭在沙发背上的腿踹了rollins一膝盖，换来对方“哎哟”一声惊呼。“你他妈疯了吧！偶像剧看多了？还是皮痒欠揍了？”Rumlow看看揉着后脑勺不说话的rollins，又有些失笑起来，“还是……欠操了？”

Rollins想了想，没正面回答，反而问了rumlow一句：“头儿，你觉得winter soldier怎么样？”

Rumlow没想到他会问这个，莫名其妙地回答：“他有根大老二，长得也不错，嗯。”

Rollins听完这回答，等了一会儿见rumlow没下文了，只是莫名其妙地看着自己，就有些无奈地笑了起来：“你也真是无情啊。”

“什么鬼？！你他妈到底想说什么？！”被rollins顾左右而言他的样子搅得烦躁起来的rumlow又踹了对方一脚，却被抓着脚踝拉开了双腿，rollins健壮的身躯压下来，下巴搁在rumlow肚子上抬起眼睛看着他：“头儿，自从你看上那个人形兵器，我们就再没打过炮了……”他说着，语调中透出一点兴奋，“趁他不在，我们练练？”

Rumlow失笑地冲rollins的大脑门呼了一巴掌：“你他妈发情就直说，整的娘们唧唧的我以为你要求婚呢！”一边说着，rumlow就坐起身来，想了想，又补了一句，“这跟winter在不在没什么关系，主要是我最近胃口被撑大了，怕你的小牙签不够我爽的。”

听rumlow这样说，rollins立刻就急了，扬言一定要以下犯上好好给队长上上课。Rumlow只是坏笑，拍了拍自己的胯下调笑着：“Daddy知道小jack寂寞了，乖乖过来，daddy喂你大香肠吃！”

Rollins嘴上骂骂咧咧的，动作却极为麻利地扒了rumlow的裤子，跪在地上低头把rumlow的性器含进嘴里。他们两算是固定炮友了，在rumlow玩腻了离开hydra去当MB寻找野生大屌前，有大半的炮是跟rollins打的。所以rollins对rumlow的敏感带了如指掌，他唇舌并用，又吸又舔，没一会儿就让rumlow喘息着颤颤巍巍地升旗了。

之后rollins松开了rumlow的小兄弟，他用一只手上下撸动着，同时俯下身来撩开t恤舔咬rumlow的脖子和胸口。Rollins知道rumlow喜欢略带疼痛和粗暴的性爱，那些无伤大雅的小刺激能让他整个人都兴奋起来。于是在rollins叼着rumlow一边的乳头吮吸得啧啧有声时，rumlow抓在他肩膀上的手一阵用力，rollins拳头里就一片湿意了。他一点也没浪费这天然的润滑液，全数刮下来用手指沾着往rumlow后穴里送，rumlow射出来后有点懒洋洋的，仰躺在沙发上任由rollins折腾，双手没闲地抓着对方在自己胸口连吸带咬的脑袋胡乱揉搓着。

Rollins的用手指慢慢打开rumlow的身体，他趴过来调笑了一句：“队长你真紧，看来最近真的是禁欲了没偷吃。”Rumlow翻着白眼用弯折在对方肩膀上的腿踹他的后背：“废什么话，快点进来！还是你那根小牙签折断了站不起来了？”

“好吧好吧，你这么饥渴，等一下吃不进去我的大老二可别急哭了。”Rollins嘿嘿笑着反驳了一句，抽出手拍了拍rumlow的屁股，又征求他的意见，“想骑我吗？”

Rumlow点了点头，rollins就放开他坐回沙发上解开自己的裤腰带，顺便从沙发缝里摸出来一片安全套。Rumlow全身上下只剩靴子，他翻起来跨到rollins大腿上，帮着对方撸了几下把安全套裹上去。接着他一手扶着对方的肩膀掌握平衡，一手探下去握住其实并不比winter小几分的性器，抵在自己已经被开拓得柔软的穴口上，然后一点一点往下坐。

Rollins凑过来在rumlow嘴唇上快速偷了一个吻，在对方张口骂人前，先轻笑着夸了一句：“头儿，你真好看。”这话说的rumlow恶心得半死，他扑上去凶狠地咬住rollins的下唇疼得对方嗷嗷叫，蹂躏了半天才松口：“我发现你最近特别话痨，还娘兮兮的，是谈恋爱了吗这么恶心？”

闻言，rollins尴尬地咧了咧嘴，双手大力揉搓着rumlow的屁股以转移他的注意力。Rumlow跟着这动作摇摆了起来，双腿夹紧rollins的大腿使上力，腰部一上一下吞吐着rollins滚烫的性器。

Rollins紧紧握住rumlow的臀肉挤压着，整个人却放松下来靠上沙发背，用近似欣赏的目光看着rumlow在自己胯间起起伏伏，仰直的脖颈带动挺起的胸膛，薄汗聚成水滴再顺着肌理分明的肌肉蜿蜒滑下，一副绝佳的美景。耳边rumlow的喘息声也越来越明显，但rollins知道他体力很好，曾经骑了自己大半夜还能爬起来去出任务，这喘不过气般的暧昧声响只是为了增加一点床笫间的情趣而已。

他们互相熟悉对方所有性癖，在战场上配合有多默契，在床上就有多合拍。

然而rollins清楚，他之所以能在想要rumlow的时候就得到他，完全是因为他默认遵守着rumlow的规矩。

但很明显，某个恃宠而骄的人还没有察觉到这一点。

两个人正进行到如火如荼的时候，休息室的门被敲响了。Rumlow暂停了动作瞪了rollins一眼，意思是问“你锁门了吗”，rollins摇摇头，手还把在rumlow屁股上捏着不舍得放开。Rumlow无奈地冲他呲了呲牙表示不满，随即扭头喊了一声：“是谁？”

说实话rumlow倒不怕是队里的小子们，反正特战队里屌不错的都有幸被队长临幸过，大家也没什么不好意思的。他只是担心是pierce来查岗，发现特战队长及其副队在偷懒打炮，又要被抓去办公室训半天。没想到他问完后，门外沉默了一小会儿，一个低沉的声音回答了：“Winter solider。”

Rumlow立刻就激动起来了，他完全没注意rollins听到这名字脸一黑，已经张嘴冲门口喊着：“Winter快进来进来！”

休息室的门随即被打开了，winter一边看着手上的资料一边走进来，他喊了一声“rumlow”似乎是要跟他说什么，一抬头看到几乎全裸地坐在自家副队老二上的rumlow就猛地愣住再没了下文。

“快来快来！机会难得！我们来3P！”Rumlow兴奋地冲winter招招手，身下的rollins只能配合着尴尬地笑了笑对着winter点头打招呼，winter在原地呆立了几秒，然后一言不发地转头出去了。

在他身后被甩上的门摔得震天响。

“他什么毛病？更年期？”Rumlow莫名其妙地转回来问rollins，rollins简直要扶额，黑着脸尴尬了几秒还是叹了口气，像是放弃了什么似地捏了捏rumlow的屁股：“继续吧！我还没射呢。”

“哦。”Rumlow答应着，又扭着腰动了起来。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

完事后rollins草草擦了一下沙发，就舒展身体靠着抽烟，rumlow穿好衣服，打着哈欠滚倒在他腿上准备小睡一会。Rollins低头看看像只慵懒的猫一样枕在自己大腿上的rumlow，还是忍不住探手下去揉了揉他乱翘的头发。

“别闹。”Rumlow不耐烦地拍开rollins的手，换了姿势仰躺着，眼睛都没睁开。Rollins有些失笑，想了想刚才发生的事，又隐隐担心起来：“头儿，我觉得你这次害死我了。”

“嗯？”Rumlow哼出一个鼻音表示不解，rollins吸了口烟，又接着说：“Winter soldier啊，我觉得他一定会在下次任务时放黑枪弄死我的。”

听他这样说，rumlow终于有点迷惑地睁开了眼，从下而上望着rollins问为什么。看他是真的不明白，rollins心下无奈：“所以说你真的是无情的人啊，头儿，那小子看上你了，你看不出来吗？”

“哦，那很好啊！”Rumlow懒懒地答了一句，“这样上床总算是你情我愿了，省得每次都搞得像我要强奸他似的。”

Rollins噗嗤一下笑出声来，他伸手捧住rumlow的脑袋抬起来，低下头对着他的嘴唇吻了上去。Rumlow立刻在他怀里翻腾起来，甩着手给rollins后脖子来了一下，硬逼他松开了自己。

“你他妈发什么疯？！”啐出嘴唇被咬破挤出的血珠，rumlow也睡意全无了，他恼火地翻起来瞪着rollins，“有话说话，咬我干什么？！”

“只是感觉有点可惜吧。”Rollins随便地接了一句话，像安抚炸毛的猫一样把手里抽了一半的烟塞进rumlow嘴里，却被烦躁的对方一把夺下碾进烟灰缸里。看rumlow有点动怒了，rollins讪讪地挠挠头，又把话题扯回winter那里：“我是说，winter soldier那家伙可不仅仅是想和你上床而已。”

“他一定是爱上你了。”

闻言，rumlow起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，恶心得直咧嘴，像是rollins说了什么少女漫画一般的情节似的。Rollins看他不相信，只得摇了摇头：“你是想找个炮友，但我看那家伙绝对是陷进去了。”顿了顿，他又坏笑着接了一句，“不如队长你收收心跟了他算了，你不是很爱他的老二吗？”

“别他妈胡扯八道了！”Rumlow一巴掌呼在rollins胸口，“哪来那么多情情爱爱的事情，我们不过是各取所需的身体发泄而已，你瞎想什么！”

见rumlow不信，rollins抿着嘴只是笑不说话，一副你爱信不信的样子。Rumlow愣在沙发上出了一会儿神，突然又开了口：“可是……我怎么能为了一根老二放弃一片森林呢？何况他活儿还那么烂，白瞎了一根好屌了！”

听到这话，rollins忍不住笑了起来，他故作神秘地拍了拍rumlow的大腿就站起身走开了。

“等着瞧吧，头儿，等着瞧。”

Rumlow被rollins说的没脾气，他一个人在休息室里坐了一会儿，又觉得没什么意思，就跑下楼想去射击训练场跟自家队员们找找乐子。他还没走进训练场就听到里面传来的枪声，似乎只有一把枪在连发，稳定而坚实的砰砰声响接连不断地传过来。

Rumlow咧嘴一笑，心下有数。他偷偷溜进训练场，看到自家队员们围在一个隔板前，挨个把手里的枪递过去给隔板之间的人。这情景实在好笑，rumlow蹑手蹑脚地走过去，给看到他的队员们比划着噤声的手势，让他们依次退了出去。

隔板之间的人正是winter soldier，他连耳机都没带，左右手的枪轮流向靶纸射击着，而靶纸上十环的位置已经被完全打烂了。Winter打空了子弹，回手向身侧要枪，却接到一个明显不是金属的物体。他下意识地收回手举起来，才发现自己手中是一条能量棒，而回过头，就看到rumlow站在自己身边呲牙咧嘴地笑。

“超级士兵根本不需要练枪法吧？”Rumlow笑着贴过来，靠在隔板边搭话，“你在这浪费什么子弹呢？”

见rumlow一脸痞笑地盯着自己，winter却一言不发地放下枪转身向外走去，rumlow愣了一下，追上去拦在winter面前：“嘿！我们能不回到一开始的情况吗？这么再玩一遍我可陪不起。”

见winter停下来不躲着他了，rumlow就把手抚上winter的腰际，压低的声音里满是暧昧：“任务辛苦了，baby。晚上来我公寓好吗？我们可以做些很棒的事情。”

Winter还是没有回答，他定定地看了rumlow一会儿，无表情的脸上看不出情绪。忽然，他动了起来，冰冷的机械手掌伸下去握住rumlow的手举起来，抓着他逼近了几步把对方压在墙壁上，歪过脑袋吻了上去。

这次rumlow没有抵抗，他乖乖地张开嘴任由winter发狠一般侵略着他的口腔。Winter把舌头伸进rumlow嘴里翻搅了一会儿，又用牙齿啃咬着他柔软的下唇，折腾了半天对方也没有回应的情况似乎让winter有些挫败，他又含着rumlow的嘴唇吮吸了几下，就悻悻地退开低下头看着对方。

“消气了？”Rumlow随手擦了擦嘴角溢出的唾液，又挺身贴住winter的下身，“没想到你这么保守，baby，只是3p而已。你不喜欢的话，下次不会约你了。”

见winter不搭话，rumlow就笑着用没被抓住的手指贴在winter胸腹上暧昧地划着圈，“只有我们两也能玩得很开心。”

没想到winter的脸却因为这句话迅速黑了下来，他沉默了一会儿，再开口时语气里竟然有着一点点的委屈：“你说我是特别的……”

“是啊，baby。”Rumlow有些失笑，他伸手捏了捏winter微鼓的脸颊，“我想要你，baby，你出任务的每一天我都在想你，我已经等不及了，honey，就今晚好吗？”

但这次winter没有接他的岔，他咬了咬牙，语调里掺进了几分rumlow无法理解的情感：“我以为……”

“我以为你爱我。”

一瞬间rumlow脸上那种暧昧的调笑表情都褪去了，几乎是立刻就变成了讶异与疏离。

“天啊，winter soldier。”Rumlow咧嘴笑了起来，眼睛里却全无笑意，“我真的无法想象你这么单纯的人是怎么成为hydra的最终兵器的！”

听到这话，winter虽然不明所以，脸上却风云变幻一般阴郁了起来。Rumlow叹了口气，放松地靠着墙壁懒懒地看着他：“那只是情话，baby。没人会把床上的话当真。”

“现实点，winter，我们只是炮友关系。”Rumlow脸上所有甜蜜与引诱全都消失不见了，“至于爱不爱的，我们不玩这个，好吗？”

Winter没有答话，他只是用那双清透得似乎不含有任何感情的灰蓝色眼睛盯着rumlow看了一会儿，然后放开他的手，转身离开了。

训练场里只剩下rumlow一个人，靠着墙壁望着天花板，不知道心里在想什么。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

其实这事不能全怪winter过于单纯，和rumlow上过床的炮友都知道，他就是这样拔屌无情的混蛋骗子。坐在你的老二上时，他看着你，就像你是他的全世界，那双琥珀金的眼睛里满满的全是你，仿佛失去你就是世界末日。他迫不及待地吞吐你的老二，完全敞开自己的身体任你宰割，嘴巴里除了下流的情话和叫床喊得全是你的名字，好像光是听到你说话就能硬到淌水，被你触碰就会碎成粉末到达至高无上的欲望巅峰。

但那都只是一瞬，一夜，一场做爱。

当激情褪去，他擦干过于舒爽带来的生理性泪水，眼里就全是理性与疏离。没有事后互相清理的小情趣，没有含情脉脉的黏腻亲吻，没有心满意足的相拥而眠。像是刚刚的一切只是用来舒缓压力的一场发泄，当情感尽数消耗殆尽，他回到他事实上从未离开过的生活轨迹，你不过是一个“反正有很多备选随时都能再找一个”的——炮友。

或者对于他来说，不过就是根附带部分比较大的有温度的按摩棒。

所以winter大概只是输在从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人而已。

Rumlow自然是不在意的，他有得是炮友，虽然winter有根大老二长得也不错，但再好吃的东西说戒掉会要命也是不可能的。

何况winter活儿还那么烂，rumlow再一次向rollins强调。

Rollins摇摇头表示你他妈真是婊子无情，他是看winter最近在走廊里碰到rumlow和特战队的人，又像以前那样目不斜视地大步流星地走过去了才好奇问问rumlow的。这答案也不算出乎意料，rumlow咂咂嘴表示养不熟的狼崽子，随随便便动了真情，被拒绝了就像高中女生一样撕破脸还要冷暴力，不好玩，不好吃。

反正三条腿的青蛙不好找，三条腿的男人还不比比皆是，rumlow也就对中腿长度比较挑剔而已，再找什么样的炮友都是手到擒来，没什么好可惜的。

没什么好可惜的，真的没有，真的。

Rumlow一点也不觉得可惜，一点也不。

Rollins苦笑，表示并不想参与这个听起来就黏糊得要命的话题，他还是担心担心自己的小命吧，要防着winter重罪连诛下次任务时下黑手迁怒自己。但他担心的事情终究也没有发生，因为特战队再也没和winter soldier出过合作任务。

不如说，在那以后特战队整整闲了两个月，一场任务都没出过，一场，都没。

Rumlow一开始确实没当回事，队员们该训练训练，该打屁打屁，没了要卖命的任务，日子过得不知道有多悠闲。但到了第二个月，rumlow去买烟发现钱包里只剩几张零票时才猛地反应过来他们有多久没有进账了。

这里要说一下，hydra这种崇尚多劳多得简单暴力的组织，是按任务分红的形式给手下发薪的。平时大家大多住在基地宿舍里，吃穿不愁，但每个人多少都想存点钱，哪怕为了给自己买口棺材万一任务失败不至于曝尸荒野。Rumlow自己是无所谓的，他在离基地大楼不远的街区买了一套公寓，之前出各种危险任务存了大笔薪水，还有打野食当MB赚的小钱钱也都没怎么动。但他手下有些是前几年刚跟着他的，还有喜欢赌博喝酒玩女人各种恶习的，一下子断了经济来源可不是什么轻松的事情。

这么想着rumlow就有点沉不住气了，他噔噔噔地跑上楼想去找pierce问个清楚。

“你还有脸来找我？！”看到rumlow进来，pierce脸上立刻挂起了假笑，“倒是比我预想的早一点。”

“长官！你知道我为了什么事儿来的吧。”看到pierce这皮笑肉不笑的样子rumlow就有点窝火，又不敢造次，乖乖立正站好，说是兴师问罪，语气却不得不温顺异常。

“当然，为了winter sildier吧。”Pierce随手抓过办公桌上的一叠报告，rumlow眼尖，看到那些都是任务完成的总结报告，提交人一栏里签的都是winter soldier。

看来在rumlow和整个特战队花天酒地的这两个月里，某些人可没闲着，玩命似的在出任务。

“长官，我不知道和winter soldier有什么关系，但我们小队已经两个月没有出过任务了。这实在很不正常，是我们做错了什么被禁止接任务了吗？”Rumlow先把winter的事儿放到一边，直入主题地问着pierce。没想到老狐狸听到他的话反而笑了起来，一副恨不得捏死rumlow的样子：“你在这里装什么傻？你对winter soldier做了什么好事，使得他特意打报告给我拒绝一切与特战队相关的任务，不然就跳槽到隔壁的shield去，这事情你敢说不知道？”

Rumlow被这话问得一愣，他万万没想到winter会这么小心眼，只是被rumlow拒绝，就敢打报告给pierce陷害了整个特战队。

还用跳槽到shield这种威胁手段！谁不知道pierce最忌讳shield那个独眼卤蛋和金毛大胸的美国队长，居然用这么卑鄙下作的手段，太不要脸了！

Rumlow也气愤地表示从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。

总之rumlow被pierce抓着促膝长谈了一下午，pierce表示你爱怎么滥交我不管也从来没管过，但winter soldier是专门从俄罗斯总部挖来的终极兵器，比rumlow那万人捅的小屁股值钱多了，让他识相点要么别招惹，要招惹就乖乖自己洗干净送上床，惹人形兵器不开心了可不光是全队关禁闭这种小惩罚了。

Rumlow没答应也没反抗，就那么垂着头听着，pierce说什么他只是“嗯”，一副非暴力不合作的样子，把pierce气得够呛，一脚踹在他屁股上让他“滚去冷静冷静”了。

但rumlow没法冷静，他出生入死这么多年，在形形色色的炮友间自如游走这么多年，从来没有受过这种委屈。他是身处下位被人上的婊子，但从来没有人能掌控得了他，能威胁得了他。

只不过是一个幼稚到无耻的男人，有什么资格威胁rumlow？

于是晚上rollins吃完了晚饭，又在训练场消耗了大半个晚上，回到自己公寓刚打开门，就看到rumlow蹲在自己客厅里，掀了他的地板把里面的弹药枪支都挖出来往自己身上绑。

“卧槽，头儿，你要搞自杀性袭击嘛？！”Rollins震惊地赶紧锁上门怕被邻居们看到，rumlow把一圈弹药裹在自己腰上，头都没抬地“嗯”了一声。Rollins一下子有点慌，他赶紧跑过来蹲在一旁劝rumlow：“队长你冷静点，你也就搞搞性袭击就得了，自杀什么的不好玩的别乱玩！”

Rumlow却不理他，把武器都装备好后直起身拍了拍rollins的肩：“我要是回不来，你就是特战队的队长，以后争点气，别让兄弟们跟着你吃亏。”

Rollins眼泪都要吓出来了，他拽着rumlow的袖子不让他走：“头儿你不能就这么丢下我们了！你要去哪儿我跟你一起去！是炸shield总部还是什么的我都陪你一起去！”

“这事你帮不了我。”Rumlow摇了摇头把rollins的手掰开，他直起身看了看夜色正浓的窗外，双眼在远处的霓虹映衬下闪着妖冶的疯狂的光芒。

“我要去夜袭winter soldier。”


	9. Chapter 9

9.

在有人进入房间的第一时间，winter就醒过来了。来人确实训练有素，呼吸控制得当，身手轻盈，却也瞒不过超级士兵被改造加强过的听力。Winter没有立即行动，他仔细辨认着对方的人数及所携带的装备发出的轻微擦碰声，机械臂微微向被子外侧滑动了几分做好随时攻击的准备。

变故就发生在一瞬间，随着枪口火光一闪，一排子弹就打在了枕头上。Winter反应更快，他猛地翻身起来和扑上床的人缠斗在一起，只是没交手几下，他就忽然停了动作甘愿被对方压着胸口按回床上。

“Rum……rumlow？”动作静止下来后，winter才借着窗外惨白的月光看清rumlow的表情。Rumlow倒是对winter会凭身手就认出他这件事没有表现出丝毫惊讶，他只是压住winter的双腿坐着，用右手稳稳地端着手枪指着winter的脑袋，左手从腰间抽出一把匕首，沿着winter覆盖在居家服下的腹肌轻轻触碰着滑下，停留在对方脐下三分的位置。

“我来跟你做个了断。”

“什么？”Winter一脸的迷惑不解，他低头看了看对方用刀抵着自己咚日战士的动作，又冷了语气回答，“我以为你说的够清楚了，我们不是早就结束了吗？”

“呵呵！”对方还是一副被甩的纯情少男的样子让rumlow气不打一处来，他威胁地用刀面拍了拍winter的胯下，引起对方一阵本能的瑟缩，“不是你打报告给pierce那个老狐狸让他禁止全特战队接任务以断我们后路的吗？这么快就忘记了？”

看winter还是一脸反应不过来，rumlow更是气恼，没想到对方会完全打算赖掉这件事，说话间火药味儿也更重了：“我是没想到你是这么无耻的人，winter soldier！当不成炮友就出这种卑鄙手段，你以为这样就会逼我就范？”

Winter似乎是终于理解了rumlow在说什么，他摇了摇头，语气中透出一点急切：“不，我没有做什么。我只是跟pierce说不想再和特战队一起合作任务了，因为……”

Rumlow等了一会儿，winter也没说出个因为所以来，他就被对方这欲言又止的样子弄得烦躁起来，丢了匕首用双手握住枪定定地指着winter：“我不管你在想什么卑鄙的事情，winter soldier。我brock rumlow从来不是任人摆布的人，我知道杀了你整个hydra都不会放过我的，所以我也没打算再回去。就在这里，winter，就在这里，我们做个了断。”

听了这话，winter却意外地露出了一点苦笑：“你要杀了我？为什么？”

Rumlow被问得一愣，他是气血上头就想干掉这个仗着自己在hydra受宠就敢陷害整个特战队的混球，但真的要问起来有什么深仇大恨，rumlow却给不出个充分有力的理由。

“为什么？”Winter又问了一遍，他的眼睛在微弱的月光下泛着奇异的光，他半抬起身伸手握住rumlow举枪的手拉近，直到枪口抵上自己的额头，这是就算是超级士兵也绝对会一击毙命的距离，“为什么你要来杀掉我？”

“就因为我爱你吗？”

Rumlow一下子甩开winter的手，像是被winter话语中的那个动词烫到了一样，一整个下午到晚上充斥在胸口的杀气怒气瞬间全都变成了焦虑与慌张。他先把枪放了下来，偷偷深呼吸了一下以恢复到他一贯的无情无义嘴脸，然后看着winter摇了摇头：“你说这个没有用，我不会爱上你的。”

Winter想了想又开了口，他还是很冷静，不知是对一切胸有成竹还是根本已经放弃了，只是最后不甘心的一句问询：“可是你跟我做爱，你说你享受这一切，你真的不爱我吗？”

闻言，rumlow嗤笑出声，他调整了一下动作换了个放松点的姿势，刚刚的杀气好像也随着这笑声消失不见了，说出口的话却还满是讥讽意味：“那只能说明我爱你的老二，baby，跟你本人其实没有太大关系，顶多再加上你长得比较赏心悦目，也就这么多了。”

Winter似乎并没有被这话冒犯到，或者说他已经从根本上认清了rumlow的无耻嘴脸，却还是执迷不悟地妄图诱劝对方：“那也可以，我们可以从性开始，我没有很多要求，你爱我的老二，那就只爱他一个。”

“我们各退一步，我讨厌跟人分享，所以你以后只和我做。而作为交换，我不再要求你爱我，这个交易怎么样？”

“天啊！”Rumlow简直要被winter这单纯幼稚到无耻的说法气笑了，“你在和我讲条件？！看清楚情况好吗，baby。你在我的地盘上，没有任何筹码，现在要空手套白狼地跟我提交易？”

“并不是没有筹码。”Winter想了想，一脸认真地说：“你什么都别管地让我干你一次，我会让你爽到失去你自己，再也不会想着其他任何人，这就是我的筹码。”

“你……”Rumlow震惊地瞪圆了眼睛，“你脸怎么这么大？！”

Winter耸耸肩不说话，只是挑衅地看着rumlow。Rumlow失笑地凑过去坐上winter的小腹，用手拍了拍winter肉呼呼的脸颊：“我的答案还是拒绝，baby，你活儿太烂了，这是不可争辩的事实，前两次如果不是我主动，早就被你弄到一辈子不举了，这赔本的活儿我可不接。”

听他这样说，winter又摇了摇头：“第一次我以为你是MB，根本就没想和你好好做。第二次你失血过多快死了，我要是不小心点你根本就出不了那间安全屋。所以这次我会好好跟你做，你要不要试试？”

见rumlow面露犹豫，winter顿了一下，又开口补了一句：“如果你觉得还是不够，那么这就是最后一次，今晚过后我们一笔勾销，我去跟pierce取消报告，以后我们只是同事，要合作出任务我也不会再推脱。”

“我就说这么多，你做不做？”

Rumlow看着winter认真到执拗地看着他的漂亮脸蛋，又回忆了一下曾在自己身体里反复进出的粗长性器，这诱惑对于rumlow这种毫无节操的人来说还是很算得上某些东西的。

那么，要不要赌一次？

Rumlow的心中其实早已有了答案，他舔了舔嘴唇，迎着winter毫不迟疑的坚定目光点了点头：“好，我让你干。”

Winter在那一瞬间似乎是松了口气，然而他很快调整了面部表情又回到那种不含任何情绪似的空茫，他点了点头，指指rumlow挂了满身的枪械装备示意他把这些玩意儿脱掉。Rumlow也不太在意地把武器卸下来放到一旁，又脱了自己的t恤裤子丢在地上，再回过头来winter已经从床头柜里掏出几样东西在床上一字排开，打头的是一瓶带滋润功效的高级润滑油，还有一副看起来就很舒适的皮质手铐，蒙眼布、口球、跳蛋一应俱全。

“哇哦！”Rumlow努力用惊讶掩饰自己眉开眼笑快咧到耳根的嘴角，“我总算知道你最近拼命接任务赚的钱都用来干什么了，原来是添置装备啊！但是baby，这些可没法弥补你技术上的缺陷。”

“和技术没什么关系，这只是些用来增加情趣的小东西。”Winter摇了摇头，望进rumlow眼中的目光全是认真的清澈，“我想让你觉得舒服，感觉更好一些。”

Rumlow看着winter郑重的表情一时失语，他对这种超直球其实并没有什么不破坏气氛的应对方式，而在他能说得出任何话之前，winter拿起那个红色的口球递给rumlow：“不，我不想听你说什么，在床上你就是个彻头彻尾的骗子，rumlow，我不会再上当了。”

接过递到自己手上的小玩具，rumlow有些哭笑不得，气氛如此诡异地开始打炮在rumlow的约炮史上还是第一次。然而及时行乐的本性还是占了上风，光是看着winter半敞的居家服里露出的大片肌肉结实的胸腹他就几乎要硬了起来。于是他什么也没说乖乖地将口球含进嘴里，把上面的绑带扯到脑后扣紧，就抬起头眼含笑意地看向对方。Winter拉过他的双手把他铐起来，又将人推倒在床上手腕固定在床头的支架上，在这整个过程中rumlow的眼中全是戏谑的笑意，像是对这一切都毫不在意地想要看winter能玩出什么花样。而等到全部准备完毕后，winter脱了自己的居家服整齐地叠放在一旁，趴过来一整个覆盖在rumlow的身上，舔着他柔软的耳垂跟他说：“在天亮之前，我不会放过你的。”

那么就来吧，宝贝儿。

Rumlow满面笑意。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Winter先从亲吻rumlow的眼睛开始，把他的睫毛弄得湿漉漉地结在一起，然后依序吻过他的鼻尖，耳垂，接着是布满胡茬的下巴和脖颈，柔软的嘴唇轻轻吮吸着rumlow的皮肤。Rumlow其实对这种对操没什么具体帮助的黏糊糊的亲吻很是不屑，然而现在被绑着手堵着嘴，又怀着一点看好戏的心情，也就随winter去了。

亲吻与爱抚花了太长的时间，直到winter的嘴唇和手指几乎拂过了rumlow每一寸皮肤。Rumlow发出不耐的呜呜声，用脚踢着winter的后背，winter还是毫不理会地抱着他的大腿在内侧细腻的皮肤上吮出一个个小小的艳红痕迹。几乎过了一个世纪那么长，winter的脑袋才终于来到了rumlow的胯间，他没理会对方已经高高竖起还吐着水的男根，而是拉了个枕头过来垫高rumlow的腰，就埋头下去舔上了rumlow的后穴。

Winter身上有太多坚硬的东西，比方说他坚固而冰冷的机械臂，当然还有他炙热而挺立的性器。就算如此，winter还是选择了用身体上最柔软的器官去触碰rumlow，用灵活的舌尖，一点一点把他舔开。

Rumlow没法去思考这种行为的深意，老实说他脑子都有些转不过来了。Winter抱着他的两条大腿，他毛茸茸的乱发蹭得rumlow腿根发痒，而这相比起敏感的括约肌被强有力的舌尖润泽并顶开带来的刺激来说也过于微不足道。口球塞住了rumlow可能会发出的任何拒绝或是催促，只剩下一阵疑似舒爽过头的呜呜声。Winter专心致志地舔着，用嘴唇吻过难耐地收缩着的穴口，然后抱着rumlow屁股的手指微微拉开两边臀瓣，舌头就趁着开启的缝隙硬挤了进去，而rumlow立刻用一声响亮的鼻音回应了他大胆的舔弄。

“其实你的敏感带很浅，很容易被刺激到。”Winter埋在rumlow的屁股里含糊不清地说着，“只要舌头的长度，就足够让你高潮了。”

像是要验证自己这番说辞，winter更加用力地分开rumlow的臀部肌肉，伸长的舌头向内部探去，并很快找到了那个能让rumlow不自觉地颤抖起来的腺体。在这个过程中rumlow简直硬得快要爆炸，但趴在自己身上的毫无同情心的混蛋竟丝毫不理会他高高翘起的男根，光顾着在他屁股里搞来搞去，急得rumlow使劲用脚跟磕winter的后背，以催促对方把那该死的舌技用在眼前急得吐水的器官上。

Winter没理会rumlow的口交要求，他在rumlow后穴里反复舔弄着，模仿性交一样抽插不停，舌尖若有似无地顶上rumlow的敏感带，让身下的人禁不住地颤抖，呜呜叫着，拉扯着手腕上的铁链喀啦作响。

然后毫无征兆地抽搐着到达了今晚的第一次高潮。

那一瞬间骤然绞尽的小穴夹住了winter的舌头，但显然这小巧而柔软的东西无法给予饥渴的穴口任何满足。Rumlow在高潮的余韵里不自觉地一下下抽动着，滴落在自己腹肌上的精液混着薄汗汇成几小摊半透明的糊状。Winter用手指沾了精液，放在嘴边，刻意伸出舌头仔仔细细舔掉的动作换来rumlow挫败的拉长哼声。

“这才刚刚开始，别急，rumlow。”Winter不知是好心还是嘲讽地安慰了rumlow一句，回身拿过瓶装润滑剂，试探着将瓶口挤进已经被舔得润红的穴口里，毫不客气地用力挤压了一下。一大团微凉的润滑剂冲进rumlow的身体里，刺激着高潮后还未舒缓的穴道又是一阵不自觉地抽搐，而winter就借着这犹自吸吮的力度，插进了两根金属的手指。

开拓的过程细致而又漫长，rumlow很难回忆起自己是否曾经如此有耐心地等待着别人把自己一根指头一根指头地完全打开，当然如果能动能讲话，他一定会冲winter大吼“你他妈在接生吗要等我开十指？！”并且胖揍他一顿。奈何此刻他为鱼肉，只能凭借拼命用手铐撞得床栏砰砰响以及在winter的手掌下不耐烦地扭动来表达自己的不满。

润滑剂被rumlow滚烫的穴道弄得粘稠而稀薄，随着winter插入的手指流出来，就好像rumlow自己不知满足地分泌着淫水，被抽插的动作带起下流的水声。Rumlow被弄得身子发软，在他迅速跨过了不应期再度勃起时，winter才不紧不慢地换上了自己的性器，顶上rumlow的后穴，然后极具压迫感地往里缓缓压进去。

随着逐渐深入的男根，rumlow不自觉地瞪大眼睛挺起胸膛，整个上身绷得紧紧得像一张充满张力的弓，两条腿却无力地摊开在winter身体两侧，只是间或微微地抽搐几下。Winter在埋进去大半的时候顿了顿，他拱起身子低头叼着rumlow的乳头吮吸，同时身下猛地捅到了底。

那一瞬间过量的快感袭击了rumlow，让他难以控制地挺起胸膛把乳头进一步送到winter嘴里。Winter对那一小球软肉又吸又舔，直到它变得硬挺而饱胀，泛着晶莹的水色，才转而去照顾另一边寂寞得颤抖起来的乳头。

Rumlow受不了这个，没什么人对他做过这样的事情，曾和他上过床的人大多和rumlow一样，总是直奔主题地冲着性器官而去。他从来不知道男人的乳头也能这么敏感，只是被winter的齿尖稍稍啃咬，就让他一阵晕眩几乎要射出来。

“你喜欢这个。”Winter下巴搁在rumlow胸口看着他难耐的表情言之凿凿地说，他整个身子拱起来像是准备发动攻击的大型猫科动物，挑起的眼睛里闪着嗜血的凶光，下身埋在rumlow屁股里蠢蠢欲动。

Rumlow没法反驳，他只能呜呜哀叫着，一边硬得淌水，一边恨不得一脚踹翻winter骑上去操个昏天黑地。

然后winter动了起来，他一冷一热的两边手掌抱着rumlow的屁股抬高，拉扯着那两团韧性极佳的肌肉贴近自己的下身，然后一下又一下地撞击起来。

终于达到目的的rumlow舒爽地哼出一串濡软的鼻音，他的腿早被winter架在肩膀上，屁股和腰都悬着空使不上力，只能被对方粗长滚烫的性器一下下干进床垫里。随着winter越来越激烈的抽插动作，rumlow的腿被弯折着压向胸口，他没法理会自己正在做出超出他腰椎负担的动作这件事，他硬热的老二在winter猛烈的撞击下弹跳着敲打在自己的腹肌上，吐出的前液扯着丝溅在rumlow的胸腹之间，像是一个直白的邀请。

“真可惜，我其实有点想听你喊着我的名字射出来。”Winter猛烈地晃动着腰，让快感像大团电流在rumlow下腹炸裂，逼出对方拉长的哀鸣，“可惜……但是我有个更好的方案。”

Winter说着，停下了打桩般的动作，俯身下来吻了吻rumlow泛起生理泪水的眼睛，然后凑近他耳边叫他的名字：“Rumlow，rumlow，rumlow……”

他金属的手掌攀上来握住了rumlow的老二，光滑而冰冷的指尖揉搓着顶出包皮外的龟头。这冰冷的刺激让rumlow差点哭出来，他发着抖扭动腰想逃开，却奈何不了winter掌握着自己要害的手掌，只能在对方叫着自己名字的声音里整个人逐渐绷紧，逐渐失去控制。

“Rumlow，rumlow，rumlow……rum……”

Winter手上的撸动越来越快，他埋在rumlow后穴里滚烫的性器也缓慢地抽插起来，重重地碾压着rumlow的敏感带，感受着一次次抽搐着收缩的甬道，像又湿又热的沼泽就要将winter整个人吸进去。

“Rum，我……我爱你。”

在这句略带犹豫和试探的告白声中，rumlow到达了高潮。他颤抖着眼底闪烁着耀眼的白光，被拉扯得麻木的手臂保护性地收紧护着自己的脑袋，整个身体瑟缩着剧烈震颤。Winter凑过来掰开他的手臂吻他的脸，下身试探地抽插了几下，怀里还在射精的男人立刻呜咽着抽搐起来。

这自我保护性的姿态winter从未在rumlow身上看过。这个男人永远是那么高高在上，永远游刃有余从容不迫，他反衬着winter的急躁与无可奈何，这多少让人心生挫败。

而winter要做的，就是打破他那看似热情实则疏离的保护壳，一窥他柔软而毫无防备的内里。

Rumlow射精后很久才平静下来，整个人瘫软在winter身下喘着气。他的眼睛还有些失神，呆呆地望向抓着他的毫无力气的双腿盘在腰上的男人，像是无法理解现在的状况。看他回不过神来的样子winter有些失笑，他挺起身子顶了顶已经软下来的rumlow。

“还没完呢，亲爱的，没完呢。”

说着，他挺着腰动了起来。


	11. Chapter 11

11.

又抽插了十来下后，winter压住rumlow射在了他身体深处，这成功引起了缓过劲儿来的rumlow一声懊恼的低哼。Winter却不在意，他从rumlow屁股里退出来，用拇指轻轻拉开已经被摩擦得泛红水润的穴口，看着那微微张合的小嘴努力想把含在里面的白浊吐出来，却无奈射得太深没有引导很难排得出来，只能无助地收缩着。这香艳的景象让winter不自觉地露出一个微笑，指尖在rumlow敏感的会阴位置轻轻画着圈。

“你可以含着它们，一整晚，这样你就能记住我的味道。”Winter有点恶毒地笑起来，俯身吻了吻rumlow的眼睛，“这样你在和别人做的时候，也会满脑子都是我。”

Rumlow发出抗议的呜呜声，抬起腿想给winter来个大腿绞杀，却被抓住脚踝拎起下身。Winter像摊煎饼一样给rumlow翻了个面，把两个枕头塞在他小腹下，将那含着精液的屁股高高垫起，然后再一次捅进了rumlow的后穴。

Rumlow甚至都不知道他是什么时候又硬起来的。

再度挺立的超级士兵的性器在rumlow体内进出着，带出先前射进去的精液，在微微肿起的穴口边缘打成细白的泡沫。Rumlow的屁股比别的位置显得白一些，在月光下像两团弹性十足的布丁，让winter爱不释手地反复揉捏着。

随着热度的再次累积，rumlow的脑子也像被干翻了一样混沌起来。他没法叫喊，只能发出一些低沉的呜咽，手指痉挛地握紧床栏杆，被身后猛力的耸动顶得一下下往前冲去。Winter俯下身来，轻轻啃咬着他的肩胛骨，舌头顺着他弯成漂亮弧度的脊柱沟槽舔过去，引起rumlow更深的颤栗。

背后位的体位让性器在体内进得更深，winter恶意地抵着rumlow的腺体反复碾压，每一次摩擦都积累成无法消解的热度，一点一点把rumlow燃烧殆尽。他可能射了，射在身下的枕头里，也可能没射，老二压在下腹部变成一根滚烫的火柱。Rumlow很快就感觉不到自己的下半身了，他被winter彻底干开了，撇在两边的大腿被金属指头掐出青印也无法使他觉出丝毫疼痛。

Winter在到达顶点时拔了出来，用手撸着射在rumlow背上，欣赏着那些粘稠的浊液在rumlow紧实的肌肉间缓慢流淌，最终汇集在漂亮的腰窝里的美妙景象。Rumlow还处在临界的状态缓不过劲来，他屁股痉挛着，被干开得无法合拢的穴口吐出咽不下的精液和润滑剂，winter又把手指探进去抠挠着那会让rumlow发疯的位置，直到身下的人重新攀上递进式的前列腺高潮。

这之后winter解开了rumlow的手铐，把他抱坐在自己胯间，不停地顶他，把他打开，强迫他骑在自己老二上自己摇着屁股吞吐，乳头被毫不留情的金属手指掐得烧红。

但这都不是终结，winter像一场海上的暴风雨，从四面八方冲刷着rumlow的身体。他把rumlow的眼睛蒙起来，在他的性器上绑上跳蛋，让他就这样骑自己直到精液灌满rumlow的肠道。他把rumlow拉起来，顶在墙上操，按在床沿上操，压在地毯上操，侧躺着拉开他的腿，跳蛋和老二把rumlow塞得满满的，全身各处都沾着腥咸的体液，泪水与溢出口球的唾液糊满了rumlow的脸，再被winter一点点仔细舔掉。

Rumlow在失去意识前最后的时间里深深地后悔着，他不是没玩过大体力消耗的3p，但想想超级士兵的四倍力——他这根本是和四个壮汉在玩5p啊！

之后rumlow就在winter掐着他的龟头让他等自己一起射的情况下，晕了过去。

拜良好的身体素质所赐，rumlow没有晕太久就醒来了，他一点也动不了，身上所有的洞似乎都在往外涌出winter的精液，整个人像趴在一滩精液里。Winter并不在床上，rumlow的口球被取下来了，他就想试着喊winter，但干哑的喉咙只能发出嘶嘶的声音。

不知道是不是被这细微的声音吸引了，winter很快出现在床边，他捧着一杯水，把rumlow从精液滩里拉出来，抱在自己怀里，含了水用嘴巴渡给rumlow。

Rumlow早顾不上自己那些乱七八糟的“规矩”了，他追着winter的舌头拼命吮吸着，重度脱水的饥渴让他恨不得吸干winter口中每一滴液体。Winter把他从自己脸上撕下来，又含了一口水，像哺育雏鸟一般温柔地吻上rumlow的嘴唇，静等着对方急切地回吻着，伸过来的舌头在winter口中翻搅掠夺着。

Winter很满意。

喂完了水，winter把一团糟的rumlow抱到浴室，他先简单给对方冲洗了一下，然后把还湿淋淋滴着水的rumlow顶在浴室冰凉的玻璃门上，又一次从后面进入了他。

“No……no……please……”Rumlow用细若游丝的声音拒绝着，眼中又一次涌出了快感过载带来的泪水。Winter压住他微弱的反抗，轻轻含着他的耳垂安慰着：“嘘……天还没亮呢。”

那一刻rumlow是真的要哭出来了，他从没被干得这么狠，像是个使用过度的充气娃娃，全身每一根神经都无法绷紧，软得像滩烂泥被winter贴在玻璃门上操。Winter拉着他一条大腿高高抬起，这绝对超过rumlow身体限制的动作却无法让他感到丝毫痛楚，着力脚绵软地踩在地上，几乎全靠winter掐着腰的手指和顶上来的老二支撑身体。

Rumlow试着抗拒了，但他几乎没有任何办法，他唯一能感觉得到的只有身下不断进出的灼热性器。泪水彻底模糊了rumlow的眼睛，他哭着求winter放开，发出的声音只是受伤猫咪般细弱的呜咽，他无力地垂在身侧的手臂连推开身后的人都做不到，只能任凭winter将他抛上欲望之巅，挤在玻璃门上的老二颤巍巍地吐出稀薄到几乎透明的一小股精液。

最后winter松开了rumlow，把他翻过来，按着让他跪在自己面前，掐着他的下颚逼他张开嘴，将精液射进rumlow嘴里和脸上，半透明的浊液挂在rumlow的睫毛上，顺着脸颊嘴角缓缓流下。Winter凑过去捏着终于软下来的老二，把粘在铃口的精液仔仔细细抹在rumlow脸上，直到那张被彻底操坏一般失神的脸上再没有一寸干净的皮肤。

于此同时，rumlow垂在冰凉地砖上的老二也缓缓地流出一股淡黄的尿液——他被winter干得失禁了，整个下身已经失去控制，胡乱流淌着白的、黄的液体，透着彻底的肮脏下流的气息，配着他沾满精液的脸和被糊住的失焦双眼，却又是绝美的景色。

Winter用四倍视力的眼睛好好地纪录着这一切。

然后他给rumlow简单清理了一下，放了满满一缸热水，抱着rumlow坐进浴缸里。他按摩着rumlow几乎扯断的肌肉和韧带，用手指抠挖着rumlow屁股里的精液，洗净他满布吻痕与精斑的身体。

最终，winter把rumlow搂在怀里，一遍又一遍吻着已经失去反抗能力的人，不停吸吮他肿起的嘴唇，舔过他嘴角被口球勒得泛红的细小痕迹，含着他的舌尖勾过来轻轻啃咬。

Winter在rumlow耳边说：“我爱你。”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

这是rumlow关于那一晚，或者说那个凌晨，记得的最后一件事情。

等rumlow再次恢复意识，已经是不知多久以后了。他躺在床上，躺在winter的怀里，床边的窗帘隐隐罩着屋外明媚的日光。窗帘的缝隙间透过的光柱打在winter的手臂上，那金属的臂膀反射着凛冽的光同时占有欲十足地环着rumlow的腰，另一只肉身的手臂枕在rumlow脑袋底下。Winter睡得很熟，呼吸间身体微微起伏着，光斑中的细小灰尘在他纤长的睫毛上舞蹈，他的睡脸平静而又满足。

这是rumlow从未看过的景象。

他从未在自己以外的任何人的床上醒来过，即使做爱，也是激情过后各回各家，没那些黏腻的相拥与不舍。所以这是rumlow第一次在某个人怀里醒来，如果他好好回忆一下，还能记得起这个人帮他彻底清理了身体，抱着他躺进换了干净被褥的床上，在逐渐转亮的晨曦中吻着他的嘴唇跟他说“睡吧”的全过程，而此时此刻，这一切都像一把钝刀，来来回回切割着rumlow的神经，提醒他所有破坏他既往认知与规矩的意外，带来的焦灼的不安感。

于是rumlow逃走了，他以当时体力透支的身体状况来说几乎不可能的轻巧与敏捷从winter怀中尽量轻手轻脚地滑了出去，从地上胡乱拿了两件衣服套上，然后逃一般离开了winter的房间。

他实在太过慌乱了，以至于没有看到身后已经睁开眼睛的男人，看着他时脸上那一闪而过的失落。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

“天啊，头儿！你就像被一整个小分队轮奸了一样！”来送饭的rollins夸张地大叫了一声，然后开始了毫无同情心的放声狂笑，而rumlow连从床上爬起来踹他一脚的力气都没有。从winter的房间里逃走耗尽了rumlow的备用电池，一到家就昏死在自己床上，连身上winter的睡衣都没来及换掉——没错，他逃跑时慌慌张张地错拿了winter的睡衣，上面还印着小浣熊图案的睡衣。

他一直睡到天擦黑才勉强恢复了几分精神，气若游丝地给rollins打了电话让他来喂饱自己，听着电话里虚弱的声音rollins吓得半死，匆忙跑来见到整个纵欲过度一脸肾亏样的rumlow才爆笑出声。

“把饭放下，你走！”Rumlow气愤地用拳头捶着床板，这差不多是他能做出的最大动作了。他全身的骨头都像是被碾碎了，腰从中间折断了，几乎被拉伤的大腿肌肉一阵阵抽痛，嗓子哑得要命，身上看得见看不见的地方全是吻痕、牙印和手指印。屁股里就更没法说了，过度使用的穴口完全肿了起来，虽然没撕裂脱肛，但也疼得让rumlow只能垫着两个枕头趴在床上——真的像被轮奸了一样。

“别这样嘛，头儿，我可是专门来照顾你的。”Rollins不怀好意地笑着说，一边舀了一勺稀饭喂进rumlow嘴里，高兴地看着对方一脸不甘不愿却又像小孩子一样乖乖地接受喂食，“队长，说真的，这么看来winter soldier的活儿也不错啊，你这都被榨干了。”

Rumlow塞了一口米，鼓着腮帮子不说话，rollins怕真刺激到他也没再笑话他，又喂他吃了点，还是忍不住嘴欠又开口：“所以你们谈的怎么样？你是不是从此就对他欲罢不能，非他的大屌不可了？我是不是得通知队里准备份子钱和筹备婚礼了？说起来蜜月你们想去哪？咱队里能沾沾光一起去坐豪华游艇欧洲八国游吗？新婚礼物我送一套全功能按摩棒你会喜欢吗？”

“喜欢你麻痹！”Rumlow抡起枕头砸在了rollins光亮的脑门上。

Rumlow差不多在床上躺了两天才能下地走动，脖子上和手腕上的痕迹都没消，他也懒得遮挡，就这样拖着软绵绵的身子先去基地打旷工说明报告。在基地走廊里他意外地碰到了winter，说实话rumlow第一反应是想躲的，他还没想好怎么跟winter再见面，毕竟一夜纵欲后仓惶逃跑的是自己，没个解释多少有些尴尬。但当rumlow贴在墙边逃无可逃不知道该怎么办时，winter已经走到了他身边。

“你身体没事了？”Winter问，还是那副没表情的样子，从脸上看不出任何情绪。Rumlow有点猝不及防，只得愣愣地点了点头，winter也“嗯”了一声，然后就走了。

就走了，就走了，就走了……

Rumlow彻底反应不过来了，他不知道winter是怎么想的，他对于rumlow的逃跑没有任何反应，就像什么都没发生过一样，就这样头也不回地走了。

就像那一晚缠绵，那些无尽的絮语，那交缠的肢体和相贴的唇舌，全是rumlow的一场春梦。

但rumlow立刻摇头打消了这种荒诞的念头，开玩笑！他走路还合不拢腿呢！怎么可能这一切都是臆想。他盯着winter远去的背影有点生气，却又不知道自己在气愤什么，转而对自己生气起来。

Winter并没有错，他说那晚过后，如果rumlow不要，那么就一笔勾销。他显然把rumlow的脱逃当作了拒绝的信号，所以大概对winter来说，现在他们两已经没什么关系了，不论是炮友，还是从未开始的恋爱关系，全都一笔勾销了。

Rumlow有些气结，却又不想去解释，像是害怕着什么，仿佛他一旦开口，有些原本埋在心底当作鸵鸟般视而不见的部分，就会全部暴露出来。

所以rumlow想想，就这么一笔勾销也许是最好的结果了，他不愿去想这场没有硝烟的对决中谁输谁赢，谁亏欠了谁，就把这一切关在一个匣子里，不去碰不去看，然后一切似乎就能这么消失不见。

不得不说winter确实做到了，如他所说的两清了。他去pierce那里撤回报告并做了检讨，又开始和特战队合作任务了，任务中也表现得完全正常，和rumlow及队员们积极交流，努力完成任务，反倒显得比以前更有活人的味道。他和rumlow的关系仅止于同事，任务方面相互配合，私下时间互不打扰，一切仿佛回到了什么都没发生过的那个时间段，从开始的开始，什么都没发生过。

Winter真的做到了。

但rumlow不行，他很快发现自己不行。他没办法把眼睛从winter身上移开，即使在战斗中，他也会不自觉地用眼神去追着winter大杀四方的身影。一起研究任务时，每一次不经意的对视与触碰，都让rumlow禁不住地微微颤抖。这还不是最糟糕的，当rumlow发现自己对着winter结束任务后裹得严严实实满身硝烟与血腥味的样子完全勃起时，他才开始有些恐慌起来。

像是winter在那一晚给rumlow下了蛊，没有winter这味解药，rumlow就不得解脱。

后来这种影响开始侵入rumlow的梦境，他整夜整夜陷入春梦之中，梦里winter的呼吸与爱语近在耳边，材质不同的双手拂过身体的触感如此真实，而进入体内的硕大带起一波波狂涌的欲望浪潮。

然后rumlow醒来，不得不面对顶起被子的自家小弟，和湿黏地粘在屁股上的内裤。

不知过了多少个这样糟糕的夜晚后，rumlow在半夜从床上爬起来，去基地敲开rollins的公寓门。看到门外是rumlow时，揉着眼睛的rollins还有些反应不过来，而rumlow已经扑上去把他推进屋里，紧紧搂住他亲吻他的嘴唇，同时用脚甩上了门。

“Wow，你走错房间了吧，头儿？”好不容易趁rumlow喘气的间隙能开口的rollins急忙拉住自家队长，一脸惊讶地看着气喘吁吁的男人，“Winter soldier的独立公寓在隔壁那栋楼。”

“闭嘴！”Rumlow恶声恶气地骂着，一把扯下外套丢在地上，再次勾着rollins的脖子凶狠地吻上去，“操我！”

像是被rumlow的疯狂感染了，rollins握在rumlow腰际的手几乎捏碎他的胯骨。他们乱七八糟地纠缠着跌跌撞撞地爬上床，互相撕扯着对方的衣服，这期间狂热的亲吻一直没有停止。Rollins被纠缠着来不及找安全套，就用丢在床头的护手霜胡乱润滑了一下，手掌贴着老二摩擦得急促到发疼。Rumlow急切得像是再不被老二狠狠捅穿就会就此死亡一般，他搂着rollins的后背，一直催促他用力和更快一点，自己摇着屁股拼命往对方胯下撞，直到高潮势不可挡地席卷而来。

等疯狂与激情统统褪去，rumlow光着身子一动也不想动地躺在床上，望着漆黑一片的天花板出神。Rollins从浴室出来想喊他去洗澡，见他这副失魂落魄的样子，有些好笑地点起一支烟，凑过来塞进rumlow嘴里，然后拍了拍他光溜溜的大腿：“怎么？爽得回不了魂了？”

Rumlow砸吧砸吧嘴里的烟，眼睛发直地睁大着，悠悠地说：“我觉得……还是和winter做比较爽。”

Rollins愣了一下，忽然劈手夺下rumlow嘴里的烟叼回自己嘴里，扯起还沾着精液的床单把rumlow包起来，然后不顾对方疑惑的踢打反抗抱起他丢出了门外。

“Jack！你个混蛋你发什么神经？！”Rumlow恼怒地喘着粗气，裹着床单从地上爬起来，使劲敲着面前被狠狠摔上的门一边大声骂着脏话。等了一会儿rollins才把门打开一条缝，从挂着门链的缝隙里露出半张脸来，阴沉地瞪着rumlow：“你才是混蛋，队长。”

“别再找别人当替代品了，就扔掉你那些烦人的规矩去试试看怎么样？”Rollins像是漫不经心地说着，吐出的烟雾模糊了他眼中的神色，“像个男人一样，头儿，别总想着当个混蛋。”

说完他就关上了门，任凭rumlow在外面又踢又打连邻居都吵醒也再不理会。而rumlow迫于无奈只好迈上了回家的路，他在蒙蒙发亮的天光中对每一个指着他的床单窃窃私语的人报以死亡的瞪视，却直到走回家也没有想明白rollins最后的话是什么意思。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Winter很快发现了rumlow的不对劲。

说实话，他要是没发现才会让人觉得winter soldier是在从西伯利亚空运来的路上被人调包了，换了个观察力和情商都处于人类平均水平之下的冒牌货过来，毕竟rumlow看winter的眼神，啧啧，用rollins私下散播的小道消息的话说——简直像用视线舔遍winter的全身一样。

察觉到这件事的winter依旧没有任何表示，然而战斗还是在不知不觉中打响了。Winter开始在rumlow面前故意裸露，不是色情骚扰狂的那种当街露鸟，只是些不经意的小动作。

比方说在日常训练时出了点汗，winter就脱了上衣半裸着做卧推，汗水覆盖在他用力绷紧的胸大肌上，在rumlow眼中简直整个胸膛都闪烁着共产主义的光芒。而被汗水浸透的灰色运动裤在腰际显出一片深色的湿痕，因为平躺的动作松松地覆盖在鼓鼓囊囊的胯下，完整地包裹着那还蛰伏其中的猛兽，看得rumlow简直口水都要掉下来，屡次被从自己手中滑脱的哑铃砸了脚。

这份苦rumlow可没处去说，训练室里到处都是半裸的汉子，公共浴室里还有互相拿毛巾抽屁股的露鸟汉子，这大片的风景你都不看就盯着一对胸大肌流口水，还要告人家公共场合举止不当罪，这rumlow是死都说不出口的。而最可恶的是对方对rumlow的视奸毫不在意，从不对他怒目相向，甚至有几分得意地展示着自己的身体，让rumlow饥渴难耐同时怒火中烧。

饥渴的原因还有一方面——rumlow很长一段时间都没做过爱了。

这全怪rollins这个混蛋，他发起了全面抵制队长约炮的运动，带领全队队员跟rumlow装禁欲，声称是为自己的身家性命着想以防出任务时被“某些人”放黑枪。要不是rollins还在任务中乖乖给rumlow当脚垫扛着他爬高窗，rumlow简直要怀疑这小子是想篡权夺位了。

这一糟心的抵制运动直接导致了rumlow好几周都没打到炮，他倒是想去打野食，可据说最近隔壁的shield正由那个美国甜心带领着扫黄打非铲平一切罪恶势力，pierce也秉持着韬光养晦的基本策略装出一副良心企业家的样子，对手下们严加管教全面禁足。可怜rumlow像被项圈拴住的狗，还是时刻发情的泰迪犬型的，恨不得操天操地操空气。

没了夜晚活动项目，rumlow只能把大好的青春都浪费在训练室里，好歹还能看看winter的肱二、三头肌和斜方肌，以此给自己的春梦补充点技术细节。

其实哪还要什么技术细节，在那一晚里，winter已经给他展示了足够多的细节。Rumlow自暴自弃地想。

所以这也就是为什么，正值虎狼之年的特战队长大半夜的还半死不活地坐在卷腹椅上，像个痴呆儿一样挂着口水盯着winter用四倍体力糟蹋跑步机的原因了。训练室里只剩下他们两个人了，winter带着耳机在跑步，年轻美好的肉体随着每一次奔跑的动作抛洒着汗水，拜血清所赐肤质细腻的胸肌在rumlow眼前晃出一片乳摇的残影，让他恨不得扑上去舔几下。

但这点自制力rumlow还是有的，他就是看看，不动手，望眼欲穿也不动手，他可是个脱离了低级趣味有着高尚情操的人。于是rumlow就看着winter完成了既定的跑步训练，仰着头喝了几口水，从嘴角滑下的清水顺着下巴流过上下滚动的喉结，掠过锁骨再从两瓣胸肌间满布汗水的沟壑滑下去，滚过坚实的八块腹肌，最终汇入微微探出运动裤口的浅褐色体毛中，留下一道引人遐想的湿痕。

Rumlow心中在大喊我就是那滴水！谁都别拦着我！

然而这也就是心里喊喊，实际上rumlow还是瘫坐在卷腹椅上没挪窝，看着winter拿毛巾擦了擦汗，然后放下毛巾转身把水壶塞进随身挎包里，他拎起包时看到了一旁的rumlow，露出了略显夸张的假装才看到他在这里的表情，然后冲rumlow点了点头就背起包走出了训练室。

等到走廊里的脚步声完全远去了，rumlow突然以无比迅猛的动作翻起来冲过去一把抓住了winter的毛巾。

这不是犯罪，rumlow跟自己强调着，同时步伐不稳地撞开训练室附带更衣间的门钻进去。这只是一条丢在那里的旧毛巾，又没写着谁的名字，也完全不知道这是谁的，rumlow跟自己补充到。然后他靠在置物柜的角落里，急不可耐地撕扯着运动裤的松紧带，把自己早已顶起内裤的老二释放出来。

他把手里的毛巾压在口鼻上深深呼吸着，熟悉的汗水味道席卷了rumlow的嗅觉。

就像那一晚，winter无数次在rumlow体内进出着，覆盖在rumlow身上的躯体所携带的那种性感的味道。

Rumlow终于能冷静一点细细甄别了，那里面混杂着一点淡淡的奶味，大概是winter常用的沐浴露的味道，那天他帮rumlow洗完澡后rumlow身上也曾短暂携带这种甜腻的香味，可惜来不及回味就被rumlow自己的烟味替换掉了。除了这和winter极不相符的柔软奶味，还有冷冽的金属的味道，那是他的手臂，曾在rumlow身上彻夜爱抚的机械臂的味道，坚硬而锋利，像是瞬间能夺人性命。

而rumlow早被这味道夺去了心魄。

他又深吸了几口winter的味道，手已经不受控制地握住了自己的老二，节奏不稳地胡乱摩擦着。Winter的一举一动在他脑海中如电影慢镜头般一点点回放，他发现自己可以完全回忆得起那一晚winter对他做过的所有事情，如何打开他、使用他、让他崩溃，让他一点点绽放然后毁灭。

他承认自己已经毁灭了，尽管这很难，但他已经在winter的手中碎成一堆拼也拼不回去的碎片，再也没有完整的那一天。

Rumlow握着毛巾的手滑了下去，那细软的绒毛摩擦在此刻敏感异常的器官上，带起一片热辣的巨大刺激，让rumlow不受控制地重重喘息着。他想象那是winter的身体，不管是他冷硬的机械臂还是湿热的口腔，在包裹着rumlow，让他疯狂，追赶推搡着他向欲望的巅峰连滚带爬地快速攀登。

他控制不住地喊出winter的名字，然后眼前的世界破裂成一片五彩斑斓的光影碎片。

最终rumlow喘着粗气平静了下来，他脑子一片空白，来不及沮丧或是懊悔，只是空白的木然。他迷茫地睁开双眼看着面前的世界，而脑海中的人就在他面前，像梦里曾见过千万回的那般强大而美好。

“我来找我的毛巾，然后听到你在喊我。”他梦里的幻想对他说。

然后rumlow就一身冷汗地惊醒了。

对，这不是梦，winter就站在更衣室的门口，脸上带着一点点惊讶，他刚刚还跟rumlow解释了他为什么站在这里。

Rumlow彻底反应不过来了，他的裤子还堆在脚踝，大腿光溜溜凉飕飕的，下身因为刚刚的高潮麻痹感还未全消，就这么直白而狼狈地窝在更衣间的角落。Winter的眼神向下落在他正在寻找的毛巾上，那块被揉的皱巴巴的软物还盖在rumlow的胯下，不用想也知道上面绝对沾着成千上万的rumlow的DNA。

“我买条新的好了，那条送你了，继续吧，不打扰了。”Winter带着在rumlow看来绝对是胜利者的高傲笑意，轻飘飘地落下一句话然后走出了更衣间，还贴心地帮rumlow带上了门。

挫败，挫败，以及挫败，挫败们彻底袭击了rumlow。

Rumlow最终也不知道自己是怎么回的家，他还拿着那条脏毛巾，一路失魂落魄地到了家，洗完澡躺在床上还觉得屈辱感如影随形，就像已经彻底侵入rumlow体内的winter的味道。

他发现对方言中了，他真的再也忘不了他的味道了。

这在rumlow的情史中——当然那更适合叫做约炮史——是绝无仅有的事情。他从未处理过这种问题，对一个人日思夜想，甚至偷拿对方的毛巾自慰，还被当事人撞破。这一事件将写在耻辱柱上伴随rumlow终生，使他夜夜受道德的鞭挞与尊严的折辱，从此变成任人践踏的卑贱的奴隶。

开玩笑的，rumlow要是那么多愁善感的人早八百年他就结婚生子孩子遍地跑了。

所以这事对rumlow来说大概只是不甘心，他从没对什么人上过心，也真的没有什么人真的进入过他的心。现在winter的存在于rumlow看来简直眼中钉肉中刺，他讨厌这种好像有了软肋与把柄的感觉，尤其还被撞到自己拿着他的毛巾自慰，仿佛rumlow像什么舔着脸求欢的婊子似的——虽然在床上你让他求他二话不说就能掷地有声地跪给你看。但总体来说rumlow还是一直处于上位的，他炮友无数却都是只上床不互相牵绊，没想到现在却在一个毛头小子这里栽了跟头。

尤其winter撞破他自慰时最后的眼神，rumlow觉得那肯定是一种“看吧老子赢了”的耀武扬威。

Rumlow不甘心。

开玩笑！Rumlow可是情场的王者，什么时候吃过这种亏？！

于是他更紧地盯着winter，努力忍着自己胯下的蠢蠢欲动，想从他的身上找出什么破绽，然后尽快扳回一局。这种紧迫盯梢的状态反倒似乎给了winter很多享受的感觉，他可以在rumlow极具压迫感的火辣目光中从容自如地卸下身上的枪支弹药，摘下面罩露出姣好的脸庞，解开领口的扣子显现出白皙而结实的胸肌，最后扯开扎成小揪的头发，如名模出水般爽朗地甩一甩半长的棕发，汗珠反射着七彩的阳光划出一道优美的弧线。

Rumlow的口水也拉着丝啪嗒一下滴在自己裤子上。

他看得太入神了，以至于rollins的惊呼像隔着深海般远远传来听不真切，而目光聚焦中的winter也骤然变了脸色向他急扑过来，但都没能来得及，rumlow就看着winter迅速接近，然后他脑子嗡——的一声巨响，眼前一黑就失去了知觉。

Winter只来得及接住rumlow从废弃建筑的平台上摔下来的软软的身体。


	14. Chapter 14

14.

在六小时之内，精英特战队队长rumlow在清理战场时被楼上落下来的花盆砸出脑震荡的事情就传遍了整个hydra，当然如此迅猛的传播速度很大程度上要归功于特战队员们自己绘声绘色的描述。他们可怜的队长被扔在医院里，头24个小时都是在间歇性昏迷及呕吐还有无时无刻的晕眩与耳鸣中度过的，从病床到厕所都走不成一条直线，给队员们的手机里留下了大量诙谐有趣的影像资料。

到了第二天rumlow才勉强清醒，医生给他开了三天的住院观察单，以防有什么淤血彻底摧毁rumlow本来就所剩无几的智商存量。在医院的时光实在不怎么样，白天还有来送饭的特战队员们给rumlow讲些没营养的黄色笑话，而到了晚上，漫漫长夜，就只有一盏床头灯陪伴rumlow，连巡夜的护士都是膀大腰圆的已婚妇女，抓起rumlow软绵绵的胳膊测血压的动作娴熟得像在超市抓起半截羊腿，一点幻想空间都不给人留。

这样的生活过到第三天的晚上rumlow就受不了了，尽管不愿承认，但在心底那个隐隐约约的地方，他感知得到自己在渴望着某些东西，某些冰冷却又火热的，坚硬却又柔软的，令人发疯却又能给人平静的。

好了不绕弯子了，简单来说，rumlow想做爱。

拜托，都21世纪了！又不是隔壁shield那个听到F开头的单词就要红着脸抓你去关禁闭的美国甜心，rumlow作为一个生理功能完全正常的成年男性，有些亟待解决的生理需求不是最普通最常见的事情了吗？！尤其想起过去的一个多月里他都只和自己的右手亲密接触过，可是一点荤腥都没沾着，这简直是从rumlow成年后经历的最长的禁欲期了。而现在他只能像个半身不遂的残废一样躺着，在一个连毛片都没有的、充满消毒水味道的、跟任何肮脏的小念头都毫不沾边的地方——等死。

对于一个刚刚从死神的花盆下死里逃生的可怜人，上天就连个像样的sex都不能给他吗？！

Rumlow四仰八叉地躺在病床上，感觉悲伤早已逆流成密西西比河。

窗外缓缓吹进一阵夜风，秋日微冷的空气拂过欲火焚身的rumlow，他有些想不起自己是怎么落成这般悲惨田地的了，像是砸在脑袋上的花盆带走了他的记忆，那些为之坚持的东西到了最后已经演化为单纯的为了坚持而坚持着，他的初衷是什么？在这个难挨的夜晚，rumlow难得地在被欲火与脑震荡搞出的眩晕中艰难地思考着这一切。

直到他的希望之光，欲念之火，如他们第一次相见时一样，一身黑衣地出现在病房的窗台上。

“我刚结束了任务。”Winter说着，蹲在窗台上，取下面罩露出他漂亮的包子脸，“过来看看你怎么样。”

那一瞬间，硝烟与血腥，寒天冻土与灼心烈焰，浓醇的牛奶和最烈的酒，这一切裹挟着夜风由winter而来，扑上rumlow的身体然后将他打破，一寸寸碾碎，挫骨扬灰，一吹即散。

Rumlow想，如果欲望有味道，那这一定就是欲望的味道了。

Rumlow张嘴想说“没事”，却只发出一声低哑的拖长呻吟，他觉得他就在这一秒之内勃起了，老二毫不客气地顶起病号服的下摆，过于猛烈的浪潮让他整个人都开始发软，无法动弹。听到rumlow的呻吟，winter以为他伤得很重，就从窗台上跳下来靠近床边想看看他怎么样。于是那美妙的味道离rumlow越发近了，那是winter的味道，就像他每次会靠近rumlow时的一样，像他操了rumlow一整夜时一样，像他第一次见到rumlow时一样。

“Winter……”Rumlow用近乎下流的语调呼唤着winter的名字，软绵绵地从床上蹭过来抓住对方沾着冰冷夜露的机械臂，“我……我想要你……”

“Huh？”确认他是脑子有病身体没什么大碍后，winter的眉梢感兴趣地挑进半长的刘海里，“我觉得你还是把话说完全比较好，rumlow。”

“你要我的什么？”

Rumlow因为这问句，又开始用他晕眩而艰涩得无法转动的大脑勉强地思考着，并且把这当成一个切实的问题试图认认真真地回答一下。他首先说出了“你的老二”，显而易见，rumlow的最爱，还有漂亮脸蛋，赞爆了的机械臂，强劲有力能摇晃一晚上的腰，肌肉鼓起的胸膛和修长有力的双腿，美丽得融化了星光与森林的眼睛，还有带着玫瑰吐息的花瓣般的红唇。

意大利男人的甜言蜜语在这一刻发挥了很大的作用，rumlow近乎饥渴地用语言舔遍了winter从头到脚从里到外的每一寸。

“也就是说你要我的一切。”概括能力良好的winter点点头做了个总结，语调却轻快地打了个转折，“但你用什么来换呢，rum？你什么都没有，也什么都不肯给我。”

Rumlow被这回答堵得说不出话来，他的脑子越发昏昏沉沉了，像一锅炖烂的八宝粥，所有东西都搅和在一起。Winter显然注意到了他咽口无言的样子，这让他显现出一种介于愤怒和无奈之间的表情，并最终被惯常的高高在上的冷淡替换掉，他开口：“好的，那现在是你在求我了，是你在我的地盘上，想要什么总得听听我的要求。”

见rumlow不答话，winter就自顾自地说了下去：“我还是那句话，你爱我的老二，就别再跟别人搞在一起，只许跟我上床。”

顿了顿，他又郑重地接了一句：“还有，你要爱我。”

这句话让rumlow不易察觉地打了个冷颤，他低下头像是认真思考般沉默了许久，最终抬起头看着winter艰难地开口：“你要我只和你做，这忍忍也就算了，但是……”

“但是爱你我做不到……”Rumlow咽了咽口水，又低下头去，“我……我不会爱什么人，我只会做爱。”

Rumlow觉得脸上有点火辣辣的疼，像是把自己最隐秘的伤口扒开向人展示。他不记得自己是从何时开始缺失了“相爱”这个能力，这不是疾病，却比伤痛更折磨人。他有许许多多的炮友，他们可以做爱可以天翻地覆，在床上抵死缠绵，但当爱恋的触角向他小心翼翼地探过来时，他就像被毒针蛰到一般，只想拼命逃离，仿佛一旦爱上，就是坠入深渊火海，烈焰炼狱，生生世世不得解脱。

Rumlow不知道这种可怕的自我保护机制是从何而来，好像从他第一次被什么人爱上时开始，那把悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑就等待着将他斩杀于此的那一刻。

当winter血肉作的温暖右手放在rumlow肩膀上时，他才察觉到自己正在不可抑制地微微打颤。Winter俯下身来，那刚刚被rumlow赞美过的红唇温柔地贴合在rumlow的嘴唇上，缓慢地蠕动亲吻着。Rumlow伸出舌头凶猛地进攻过去，想把这边成一个充满下流欲望的吻，却被winter含住舌尖轻轻吮吸着，逐渐慢下来，缓下来，直到最终结束于温柔的磨蹭含吮。

“就试试看。”Winter和rumlow额头相抵，“试试看，先从说‘我爱你’开始，rum，试着爱上我。”

Runlow盯着winter的眼睛，那像是放松而令人安心的蓝绿色湖水，完完全全地将rumlow的倒影包裹其中，浓稠得化不开。他嘴巴张合着，一些单词就在喉咙口呼之欲出，可那如芒在背的感觉也越发明显，像要将他刺穿，钉死在过去的自己曾坚信不疑的十字架上。

最终rumlow也没有说出什么来，他垂下眼睛避开winter的目光，拉扯着对方坐到了病床上，然后俯下身子趴在winter的胯间解开他的作战服腰带。

Rumlow不敢去看winter，怕那双漂亮的眼睛里会盛满失望与疏离，所以他以无法反驳的快速与决绝扯开了winter的裤子，张开嘴把那尚且绵软的器官含进了嘴里。

头顶传来winter柔缓的叹息声，rumlow不敢抬头，只能拼命吸着winter的老二，把那根软棍塞进喉咙里，脸颊深深凹陷进去，舌头卖力地讨好茎身上的青筋。口中的器官很快带上了硬度，rumlow上下摆着头吞吐着，将竖立的性器舔得水光淋漓，手指也圈住吞不下的根部撸动抚慰着。

Winter的手指抚上rumlow的后颈，像安抚急躁的猫一样轻缓地揉捏着，然后慢慢按下去，配合挺腰的动作让自己的性器充满rumlow的口腔。

缺氧的感觉渐渐擎住了rumlow，脑震荡的晕眩感又在头脑中徘徊不去。他试着把自己交出去，彻底放弃那些条条框框的自我约束，让另一个人的节奏与步调接管自己的身体。Winter的性器在他柔软的喉咙口浅浅戳刺着，带来越来越热越来越疯狂的眩晕，直到天旋地转中滚烫的液体冲进了rumlow的喉管。

那些乳白的液体溢出了rumlow的唇角，与缺氧产生的泪水一起把他的脸弄得脏兮兮的。Rumlow眼冒金星地爬起来，在混乱成一团光影的世界中他寻着winter的方向撞了上去，把摩擦得红肿的嘴唇贴合着给了对方一个精液味儿的吻。

“我……”在winter鼓励的目光中rumlow张开嘴，他嗓音嘶哑喉咙火烧火燎地痛，语调虽饱含犹豫与艰难却也格外清晰，像是过往的一切都化作一些无关紧要的折磨束缚，此刻他就要挣开这些无形的枷锁迈出他早就该迈出的那一小步。他说——

“我爱你。”

Winter露出一个浅浅的笑容，他把rumlow搂进怀里，一遍遍亲吻他的耳朵和脸颊，扑上耳廓的灼热呼吸中裹挟着温柔的耳语：“这是个好的开始，rum。”

“就这样，真的爱上我吧。”

就这样，和我一起，开始一段新的人生吧。

The end.


	15. Chapter 15

番外

入秋后天气很快冷了下来，rumlow裹紧了他的短风衣躲在路灯照不到的阴影下，静静等待着他今天的第一单，也是唯一一单生意。街边还站着几个男女，都是和rumlow做差不多职业的，他们带着或妖冶或甜蜜的笑容对每一辆路过的车辆和行人招着手，那是他们今晚的营生，负担着他们在之后几天的吃住及一些美妙的小药片的开销。

从这点来看rumlow和他们或许是有些不同的，他并不缺钱，所以也不急着去招揽生意，他只是在等。

等待那个只属于他的“客人”。

好在他并没有等很久，一辆暗银色的双门跑车就划开夜色缓缓驶进了狭窄的街巷里。街边的男男女女纷纷打起精神凑了上去，跑车却没有停留，径直驶进巷子深处，直到在半隐在暗夜里的rumlow面前发出缓慢的刹车声。

Rumlow舔舔嘴唇，向着他今晚唯一的生意走过去。

副驾驶座的车窗缓缓滑了下去，rumlow俯下身子，交叠手臂趴在窗沿上，刻意让腰背弯折成漂亮的弧度，挺翘的臀部在短风衣包裹下若隐若现。

“嗨，来找点乐子？”Rumlow低声问到，语调轻快自然，像是已经千百次问出这句话般熟练。车里很暗，看不太清坐在里面的人，但其实rumlow也并不在意，他不挑客人，这是作为MB的基本操守。

何况又不是要结婚，长得好不好看也没多大关系。

车里的人停了一会儿像是在打量这个MB，而rumlow很有耐心地等着，直到对方开了口：“什么价？”

那声音听起来很年轻，让人莫名的有好感，rumlow眨了眨眼接了话：“不一样的服务有不一样的价格，先生。”

“过夜，包括所有服务。”对方有点急躁地打断了rumlow慢吞吞的报价，这让rumlow觉得有些好笑，他小小地发出一个惊讶的叹音，然后翘起一根手指：“一千美元，先生，我今晚就是你的了。”

听到这个价格车里的男人明显愣了一下，他顿了几秒才开口：“你在开玩笑吧？一千美元？只是包夜不是包月？”

Rumlow因为这带着点调侃意味的话语笑了起来，他勾起嘴角笑容暧昧而邪恶，压低的声音更显暗哑性感：“是包夜，先生。您得相信，我值这个价。”

他说完这话后车里又没了声音，rumlow却不着急，他知道最终结果会是怎样。果然，没过几秒车门的自动锁就发出咔嗒一声轻响，男人的声音也同时传来：“上车吧。”

Rumlow脸上笑容更甚，他轻快地答应着钻进了跑车里，把深凉的秋夜和昏暗的街道都丢在身后。

在行驶路上rumlow不动声色地瞟着正在开车的男人，透过照进车厢的路灯男人的轮廓被清晰地描绘出来，他确实很年轻，长得也绝对是rumlow的型，让rumlow暗想着要是被还价了也不是不能给他打个折。男人穿着一件剪裁得体的休闲西装，除了很帅以外没什么特别的，只有露出袖口的左手看起来明显不是皮肤的样子。

“怎么？没见过残疾人来买春？”似乎是察觉到rumlow在观察自己的左手，男人忽然出声调侃了一句，成功打破了车厢内有点尴尬的沉默，让rumlow不自觉地笑了起来：“并不是，先生，不介意告诉您，其实我男朋友也装着义肢，这并没有什么特别的。”

似乎是rumlow的话让男人感兴趣了，他语带笑意地问：“你有男朋友？那还出来卖？你男朋友不能满足你吗？”

“不不不，他完全能满足我所有需求，甚至有时我会觉得有些……怎么说呢，太多了，他真是个不知道极限在哪里的男人。”Rumlow顿了顿忽然咧嘴笑来，“啊，真抱歉，我不该讲这么多‘别的’男人的事情，非常抱歉，先生。”

“我不介意。”男人笑了笑，这让他看起来比刚刚冰冷的样子显得亲和了许多，“你还没回答，为什么出来做这个呢？”

“为了钱，先生。”Rumlow眼也不眨地说着半真半假的话，“我们的交往一周年纪念日要到了，尽管我对这些少女心泛滥的事情不太感冒，但那家伙，您知道，年轻人，总有些浪漫的幻想，想要个惊喜什么的。”

“啊哈，可我觉得你明显也对这事儿乐在其中，蜜糖。”那声音中的笑意更甚，差点让rumlow也跟着笑起来，但对方很快换了话题，“你还没告诉我你的名字，我该怎么叫你？”

“Rum。”Rumlow深深地弯挑嘴角，“高潮的时候你可以叫我的名字。”

车很快到达了目的地，是一座公寓楼，车停在了地库里，rumlow跟着男人来到了七层的一间公寓。打开门后一间装修简洁的房间出现在rumlow面前，他没去观察房间的装修摆设，而是被茶几上的红酒与烛台吸引了注意力。

“哇哦，我猜这应该不是为我准备的吧？”Rumlow一边把风衣脱下来挂在衣钩上，一边笑意盈盈地说。闻言，男人摇了摇头，嘴上说着抱歉脸上却全无歉意：“这是为我的同居人准备的，原本是个小庆祝，然而现在看起来似乎用不上了。”

“同居人。”这暧昧不明的说法让rumlow感兴趣地挑起眉看着男人，“她，或者他，在哪里？不妨先告诉您，3p恐怕就不是这个价钱了。”

“不不不，他今晚不会回来了。”男人一边说着一边从鞋柜里拿出拖鞋来给rumlow，“他说有额外工作，今晚不回来睡了。”

“哇哦，虽然很抱歉，但我不得不说。”Rumlow踩进印着小星星图案的棉拖里，嘴角噙着笑，“先生，这听起来很像偷情，为发泄无法庆祝的怨气而报复性地买春，您确定不会在我们进行到一半时有个一米九的壮汉冲进来扬言要剁了我的老二？”

“当然不会。”男人被rumlow的话逗笑了，他抬起胳膊用冰冷的那只手拍了拍rumlow的脸颊，“我花了钱的，今晚任何人都无法打扰我们。”

“当然，先生，您说了算。”Rumlow狡猾而乖巧地抓住那只钢铁铸成的手，在掌心印了个吻。

男人拉着rumlow坐到沙发上，他关了顶灯点起蜡烛，昏黄的烛光给小客厅罩上了一层暧昧的薄纱，男人递过酒杯挑了挑眉，像是在问rumlow觉得如何。Rumlow笑着接过杯子含了一口酒，醇厚的香味在口中蔓延，引得他笑弯了眉眼：“老套的浪漫，但不得不说，很有用。”

说着，他举杯和男人碰了碰，又低头呷了几口酒。两人坐在沙发上聊了些无关痛痒的话题，不知不觉间半瓶酒下肚，rumlow脸上也飞起一片浅薄的媚红，他的眼睛深陷在烛光中阴暗的眼窝里，纤长的睫毛下亮晶晶的眼珠暧昧地瞟向身旁似乎喝不醉的男人：“先生，尽管怎么使用我是您的权力，但您花一千块找人陪您喝酒，恕我直言，这钱好赚得我有点心慌了。”

“你说得对。”男人点点头，伸手拿过rumlow手里剩个底的酒杯，冲他随意做了个手势，“你可以，先脱个衣服什么的。”

Rumlow被这随便的要求弄得有点想笑，他从沙发上站起来，走到沙发旁打开了落地灯，让柔和的暖光落在茶几边宽敞一些的地面上。他站进那片暖光里，踢了拖鞋，光脚踩在暗色的柚木地板上，眼带笑意地看着坐在沙发上捧着酒杯翘着腿的男人，然后开始脱衣服。

他动作很慢，把这一过程拉长成某种带着艺术感的表演，他骨节分明的手指在胸口徘徊，绕着衬衫下微微凸起的小点打了个转才滑进胸口的衣襟间。他缓缓摇摆着身形，让越露越多的肌肉在一侧的光晕下流转暧昧的光影。他把完全脱下的衬衫丢到一边，又收回手把两根指头含进嘴里，下流地舔了两圈后抽出来，带着一路水光划过锁骨、胸肌、腹肌，最后贴着微微露出裤口的深色耻毛按上腰间的皮带扣。

Rumlow满意地看着男人灰蓝的眼眸，转为了暗含欲望的幽深的墨蓝。

但是接下来才是重头戏呢，rumlow舔了舔嘴唇狡猾地笑起来。

他转过身，让落地灯的光映在他肌理分明的后背和腰窝上，然后近乎勾引地弓下腰，让浑圆挺翘的臀部从休闲裤里剥离出来，像脱壳的鸡蛋，打在上面的光晕简直有了几分刺目的意味。裤子很快落在光裸的脚背上，rumlow抬高一条腿脱离裤管，这动作使得双腿缝隙间的阴影勾勒出若隐若现的器官轮廓。

最后rumlow转过身来，全身上下只剩一条薄薄的黑色丁字裤。他带着疑似乖巧的甜笑走了过来，双腿修长而又结实有力，轻轻踩在地板上却像捕食中的猎豹般强大又优雅。他走到沙发边，膝盖离男人的腿只有几寸距离时停了下来，低下头看着男人被烛光映衬得柔软的轮廓。

“还满意吗？”Rumlow甜蜜地笑着，把手搭上男人的肩膀把玩着对方半长的卷发。男人因为这问句笑了起来，他用手比了比rumlow胯下那片光滑的布料：“内裤不错。”

“Awww，我男朋友送我的。”Rumlow笑着回答，又像是此刻才想起般夸张地掩了一下嘴，“哦，对不起，先生。我不该在床上提起‘别的’男人，这很扫兴，我知道，真是抱歉。”

“你已经提得够多的了，再说说也没什么。”男人伸手揉捏着rumlow丰满的屁股，指尖滑进双臀的缝隙间勾住那根细细的绳子弹拨了一下，“说说看，你男朋友喜欢你这样吗？”

“哪样？”Rumlow抬起腿跨坐在男人的膝盖上，眼角眉梢全是笑意，“如果您是说像婊子一样的话……”

他顿了顿，俯下身贴近男人的耳朵，哑声说着：“他简直爱死了。”

闻言，男人露出意味深长的笑容，勾着rumlow的脖子把他拉过来接吻，舌头和舌头翻搅出情色的泥泞声响。男人的吻技很霸道，舌头在rumlow嘴里戳刺着，一会儿又撤出来咬咬他的下唇，让rumlow发出难耐的哼声，光裸的身子抵上来贴着男人的衬衫磨蹭着，两边的乳尖很快被高档丝质衣料摩擦得挺立起来。

Rumlow的手也没闲着，在男人的大腿和腰侧来回游走，抚摸着覆盖在衣物下的坚实肌肉，处处留下欲望的火种，并且很快就解开了那些碍事的遮挡物露出男人略显白皙的胸腹。

“嘿！我花了一千块可不是让你这么糊弄了事的。”男人忽然挣开了rumlow的吮吻抓住了他作乱的手，被吻得艳红水润的嘴唇抿了起来，“你还会些什么，能值得上这个价格的？做来看看。”

“当然，先生，您说了算。”Rumlow伸出舌头舔了一圈水光潋滟的唇，眼睛亮晶晶地冲对方眨了眨。他从男人手中接过还剩半杯的红酒，半喝半淋在自己的胸口，再用手指将那些晶莹的酒液晕开在饱满肌肉上。他的指尖轻轻挠了挠已经站起来的乳头，极具勾引意味地按捏了几下，伴随着刻意的沙哑呻吟，rumlow满意地感觉到压在屁股下的大家伙欢快地跳了跳。

然后rumlow从男人的腿上跳下来，走过去找他的裤子，被黑色丁字裤包裹的沉甸甸的一包在胯下引人注目地晃动着。他从裤子口袋里找出了软管润滑剂和一叠安全套，又把自己安放回男人的膝盖上，只是这次是背对着对方，然后扶着他的膝盖向后拱起了屁股。

从男人的角度看来画面异常色情，rumlow的腰背拉成张力十足的弧线，使得浑圆的臀部简直浮空翘起一般安放在男人眼前，让人很难忍得住不上手蹂躏一番。男人还未从裤子里释放出来的性器和rumlow的贴合着，若有似无地顶在对方的会阴上，再往前几寸就是被一根细绳拦着的甜蜜穴口。像是察觉到了对方直白的目光，rumlow往中指上挤了一长条润滑剂，然后从后背探过手，无名指灵巧地勾起那根碍事的细绳，露出躲在下面微微颤抖瑟缩的紧窄穴口。

Rumlow动作缓慢地旋转着把中指插进后穴，将黏腻的润滑剂涂在自己火热的肠壁上。一开始进入的有点困难，他半扭过头看着身下，咬着嘴唇哼出气音的侧脸性感无比。Rumlow挑起眼看了身后的男人一眼像是在寻求帮助，对方的双手就攀附上他的臀部，一边温暖一边冰冷的手揉着他的屁股，向两侧掰开露出插着手指的小洞。很快润滑剂被体温融化了，变成湿热的黏液顺着会阴缓缓流下来，在接触到睾丸下的布料前就被金属制的手指拦住，然后推送回已经变得柔软的后穴，和rumlow的手指一起开拓着那张饥渴难耐的嘴巴。

“里面很热，很紧。”男人忽然开口调笑了一句，指头在后穴里绕着rumlow的手指转了一圈，逼出他一声低哼。Rumlow对金属的指头是怎么感觉到温度的问题并不太在意，他只是顺了口气，一边压低身子将两人的性器磨蹭在一起，一边勾起唇角回话：“是的，先生。我男朋友也常这么说。”

“我们的话题真是离不开你男朋友了。”背后传来一阵轻笑，男人抽出手指在rumlow腰窝里抹去黏腻的润滑剂，然后继续揉捏着rumlow的臀肉，“他知道你出来接客吗？”

“我想他知道。”Rumlow并不在意地笑了笑，把食指也伸进已然松软腻人的后穴，两指交叉着撑开，把水光漫溢的媚红肠壁展示给男人看，那里面的软肉随着呼吸的节奏瑟缩再张开，挤出吞咽不下的润滑剂，不用想也知道该有多么火热缠人。

“哦，那他不会生气吗？”男人的声音明显哑了下去，像是小心翼翼地控制着呼吸，已经被rumlow的体温捂热的手指整根没入后穴之中，“他不会把你锁起来，一直操你，让你成为灌满精液的婊子再也不会离开他的视线吗？”

Rumlow因为这话低低地笑了起来，他自言自语般感慨着“他一定这么想过”，然后从男人的腿上滑下去转身跪在地上，把脸埋进男人胯下再挑起眼笑着看向对方：“但他不会那么做，因为他爱我爱得要死。”

“先生。”顿了顿，rumlow又补充到。

男人不知为何对这个答案好像很满意，他示意性地把rumlow的脑袋往下按了按，让rumlow给他口交。在解开裤扣掏出里面的大家伙时rumlow毫不吝啬地赞美了一番，并表达了自己急切地想把这玩意儿捅进屁股里的渴望，然后才伸出舌头细细地舔吻着满布青筋的柱身和光滑硕大的龟头。

说实话rumlow的嘴巴很棒，仿佛天生就是为了吸老二而长的，那丰满的下唇和灵活的软舌能让人发疯。男人按着rumlow的后颈让他给自己深喉了几次，直到那根尺寸可观的棒子完全鼓胀勃起。Rumlow褪出唇舌，又把顶端渗出的液体卷进嘴里后，站起身重新跨坐回男人腿上，揽住他的肩膀笑着问他：“先生，我现在可以骑你了吗？老实说我有些忍不住了，在给客人口交的时候射出来可是有违我的职业操守的。”

“当然。”男人的眼中欲望的雾气更重了，看着rumlow的脸上写着很难忽略的迷恋。Rumlow拿起一旁的安全套，还没撕开就被男人整叠抢过去，远远地扔到电视墙边上去了。

“我想直接操你。”男人毫不客气地说，双手还在rumlow屁股上滑动，不时扯着臀缝间的细绳摩擦那片极度敏感的小区域。Rumlow眉目含笑，假意地拒绝了一番：“这样可不行，先生，内射是要加钱的。”

“要多少都行。”男人情迷意乱地搂着rumlow不停摩擦着贴合的下体，“你要什么我都给你。”

得了便宜的rumlow又挂上营业性的笑容，一边答应着一边凑过来和男人接吻，前液的腥涩在两人搅动的唇舌间交换。一吻结束男人舔了舔唇，双手扶着rumlow的腰帮他跪立起来，看着对方用手把着自己的老二对准后穴慢慢塞进去。

进入的过程没多大困难，rumlow像是很习惯这种异常尺寸的性器了，他懂得怎么呼吸让自己尽快放松下来，以及主动摩擦自己的敏感带让进入的压迫感被快感迅速取代。男人看了一会儿rumlow吞下自己的过程，闲不住的手指在rumlow的乳首和腰侧流连不去，玩弄着那两颗瑟瑟挺立的小肉球，在用力揉捏时感受吸住自己的肠壁猛烈的收缩挤压。

当rumlow终于完全坐定在男人的大腿上时，男人伸手扯了扯他从头到尾都穿着的丁字裤，让勒口的细绳卡在rumlow的睾丸上方，只留弯翘着流水的肉棒挺出内裤外。Rumlow垂下眼看了看自己可怜兮兮被勒住的小兄弟，又晃着屁股扬起漫不经心的笑容：“您真是完全发挥出了这件内裤的功效，先生，我男朋友大概会嫉妒您的。”

“哦，我想他当然会嫉妒。”男人又把rumlow往怀里揽了揽，双手抓着他的臀肉挤压着，让自己的性器在对方身体里缓慢地画着圈摩擦，“自己的男朋友骑在‘别人’的老二上，他那么爱你，肯定会嫉妒得发疯。”

“是的，是的。”Rumlow坏笑着接话，凑过来从男人的嘴唇上偷了个吻，“然后他会把我钉在老二上干到哭出来。”

“他会这样做的，您说是吗，先生？”

男人没有再答话，只是狠狠掐住rumlow的腰动作起来，强有力的腰身快速向上顶撞着rumlow圆翘的屁股，一次次深深捅进他身体最隐秘的内里。Rumlow被这猛烈的攻势冲撞得颠簸起来，他闭上眼睛发出连续的小声呻吟，攀在男人肩膀上的手指痉挛着陷进对方的肌肉里。

摩擦的性器官与肠壁产生出足以致命的热量，男人粗壮的男根像一根木楔子打桩般撞进rumlow的身体里，让他感觉连内脏都被挤压得隐隐作痛。然而快感永远与痛感同时来临，那些快要被撕开捅穿的危机感像踩在破碎边缘般让人忍不住兴奋起来，只想要更多、更快、更猛烈，直到被一口气推搡过欲望的顶端。

Rumlow露在外面的男根随着他颠簸的身体上下甩动着，漏出的前液扯着短丝甩出去粘在两人的身上。男人依旧穿着衣服，只有衬衫被rumlow弄得敞开了，露出一道训练得当的肌肉块组成的胸腹，裤子只解开了拉链，伸出来的部分正深深埋在rumlow体内顶着他的敏感带研磨。接触不到滚烫肌肤的饥渴症让rumlow抖动着睫毛低低呻吟着，他勉强用大腿夹住男人的腰保持平衡，探下去一只手抚慰自己在微凉室温中寂寞难耐的性器。

察觉到rumlow自慰的动作后男人立刻停了下来，抱着rumlow的屁股只是揉捏却再不抽插，硕大滚烫的男根在rumlow身体里蛰伏不动。Rumlow愣了一下，勉强把理智从欲望的泥潭里拉出来一点，抬起眼睛看着男人：“先生……呼……我、我可以？”

“可以，我不介意。”男人立刻回答了，表示对rumlow未经允许就想发泄出来的失职行为并不在意，他反倒饶有兴味地盯着rumlow，也不再动作，就只是用舔舐一般的目光看着他，从迷情的双眼到泛起情欲红晕的躯体，再到被黑色丁字裤勒住的吐水的性器。

Rumlow立刻就明白了，男人要看着他射出来，看他骑在他的老二上自己撸到射出来。

察觉到这一点的rumlow撇了撇嘴，对于男人这点恶趣味十分不屑。但他毕竟是个有着专业素养的MB，尤其对这种出手阔绰又傻了吧唧的客人，满足对方的一切需要也算是他的职责。所以rumlow什么也没说，只是懒洋洋地笑着舔了舔唇，就安稳地坐在男人的老二上开始自慰。

Rumlow的手指很漂亮，骨节分明而修长有力，握在手指间的性器呈现充血的暗红色，涂了一层前液后变得润滑而带有光泽。他闭上眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，半仰起脸庞压抑地喘息着，蒙着薄汗的身体颤抖起来，在皮肤较薄的脖颈和胸膛泛出可口的红晕。男人一瞬不瞬地盯着rumlow的表情，像隐蔽在树丛间捕食的狮子，等待着rumlow崩坏破碎的瞬间。

随着rumlow手指间的滑动愈加剧烈，他的身子也越绷越紧，含着男人性器的甬道一下下夹紧，带来无与伦比的强烈快感。男人知道他快要到了，在rumlow出声恳求前就大方地伸出手，隔着丁字裤揉搓着包在里面的两颗小球，帮rumlow向那至高无上的巅峰迅速爬去。

最终rumlow哼出一串难耐的气音，触碰的双唇无声地反复叨念着一个名字。看懂了这唇语的男人好像心情不错，坏心地抵住rumlow的前列腺点猛顶了两下，逼出rumlow猝不及防的惊叫以及终于来临的高潮。

Rumlow坐在男人腿上一下下抽动着射着精，不停痉挛的屁股狠狠啜吸着插在里面的性器，整个人绷紧得像一张拉满的弓，挺起的胸膛上凸起的乳头瑟瑟发抖。男人将手穿过rumlow的膝弯托起，在rumlow缓过劲来前掐着他转了半圈，将他面朝下掼进沙发垫里，然后狠狠操干了进去。

这猝不及防的举动让rumlow的叫喊全部埋进了垫子里，身体还未从高潮中回过神来就被完全干开了。男人骑在rumlow屁股上又快又狠地操着他，冷硬的手指按着rumlow的背压下去，几乎将他整个人从中折断，连叫都叫不出来。那滚烫又粗大的性器进入了身体的最深处，狠狠碾磨着rumlow的敏感带，直到带起的酥麻累计成一片绚烂的火花在rumlow脑海中连番轰炸溅射。

在快要到达高潮时男人反倒慢了下来，他把rumlow的脸从垫子里挖出来，塞了两根手指撬开rumlow的嘴唇，喘着粗气用黯哑的声音命令他叫出来。Rumlow逃避地闭上眼蹙紧眉头，断断续续地发出沙哑呻吟，背过手揽住男人的后腰将他按向自己，好让那带给他无尽欢愉的器官在体内进得更深。

“爽吗？呼……”男人咬着rumlow的后颈问到，逼出对方拔高的惊叫，然后又换上讨好的啄吻，“我和你男朋友比起来，谁比较猛？”

Rumlow被逼到快要发疯，毫不矜持地发出下流的叫床声，他花了几秒钟才明白男人的问句，然后花了多几倍的时间混沌地思考怎么回答这个困难的问题，直到对方威胁般又狠狠顶了他一下才勉强匀了口气回答：“啊嗯……先生，我、我不想得罪您……”

“这话已经很得罪人了。”男人在身后坏笑着，探过手拉扯着rumlow早已敏感得要命的乳头，“所以你最好说实话。”

“对、对不起……哈啊……先生……”被掐着敏感点的rumlow简直说不出一句完整的话来，在他尚未注意到的时候他的身体已经越过不应期再度勃起了，重新充血的器官被丁字裤勒得胀痛。Rumlow定了定心神努力忽略在屁股里碾动抽插的硕大，哑着嗓子喘息着回答到：“但是……我男朋友，哈……他有全世界最棒的老二……”

“我也爱他、爱他爱得要死啊……哈哈……”

最后一波攻击终于到来了，男人没有再说话，他只是把rumlow拉起来钉在自己的老二上，用迅猛的抽插回应rumlow的话语。Rumlow不顾一切地浪叫着，不知何时湿润的双眼再也看不清面前晃动的不停的房间，只有身体里坚实地钉进来的性器与环抱着自己的火热躯体是世间唯一真实而稳定的事物。

也是他的一切。

直至世界终结。

……

……

Rumlow醒来时天早就亮了，他用被子蒙住头阻挡光线的侵扰，却被一阵食物的香味吸引被迫睁开了眼。过了几秒他的视野才清明了些，看到那个男人正蹲在床前，抱着一碗泡面一边吸溜吸溜地吃一边看着他。

“哦……操！你这个混球，winter……”Rumlow一动就感觉到全身尽碎般疼痛着，让他禁不住气恼地咒骂了起来。面前的男人——winter——因为他这颓丧的样子坏心地笑了起来：“游戏结束了？不是‘先生’了？真可惜，我还挺喜欢你那毕恭毕敬的小婊子样的。”

Rumlow又哑着嗓子骂了一句，试图用枕头边的书去砸winter，被对方灵巧地躲掉了。Winter放下面碗，伸出手隔着被子讨好地帮rumlow揉了揉腰：“这是夸奖，rum，你昨晚差点榨干我！要看看我干瘪的蛋蛋吗？”

“滚！”Rumlow没好气地哼出声，闭着眼享受了一会儿winter的按摩，再睁开眼时起床气就消得七七八八了，从被子里探出手拽着winter鬓角的头发把人拉过来接吻。两个人在床上腻了好一会儿才停下，rumlow的声音还是很慵懒，舔着被吻得透红的嘴唇笑着问winter：“你倒是很入戏啊，昨晚玩得开心吗？”

“当然！”Winter夸张地笑着点点头，又依依不舍地在rumlow脸上啄吻了几下，“我都不敢想以前被你接待过的客人们，想到他们曾享受过这种服务我会发疯的。”

“蠢货。”Rumlow言简意赅地评论道，嘴角笑意还是不散，“要是对所有人都这么尽心尽力我早精尽人亡了。”

“只有你，宝贝儿，这是给你一个人的特殊服务。周年快乐，亲爱的。”

一瞬间winter眼中闪过一丝讶异，立刻就被感动的闪烁光芒替代了，他又扑过来吻住了rumlow，在对方嘴唇上辗转研磨，恨不得把他拆吃入腹一般急切而甜蜜。直到rumlow因为缺氧而不耐烦地揉乱了winter的头发，他才停了下来，还是万分怜惜的有一下没一下地舔着对方的唇角：“我简直无法想象自己还能怎么更爱你，rum。”

顿了顿，winter像是想起什么般又有点不安地直起身来：“可我都没准备什么像样的礼物给你，那瓶红酒还大半被我们玩掉了……”

察觉到恋人的内疚rumlow无奈地笑了笑，眼睛一转又想到什么般坏笑起来：“谁说你没有礼物，宝贝儿，记得把包夜的钱打到我卡上。”

听到这话winter明显一愣，呆呆地看了rumlow好几秒才反应过来：“你当真的？！真要收钱啊？！”

“那当然！生意就是生意啊，宝贝儿。”Rumlow继续笑得奸邪，懒洋洋地拉起被子捂住脑袋想再睡一会儿，拉高的被子下露出两条印着吻痕的修长小腿，rumlow慵懒的声音也从被子里传来，“还有内射的二百，一千二，你可以去pierce那要我的卡号。”

被丢在被子外的winter傻傻地站了好几秒，才忽然动了起来，翻上床从下方一把掀开rumlow的被子，露出被子下光裸的双腿和被掐出指印的挺翘屁股。

“你他妈要干嘛？！”Rumlow在被子堆里扑腾着反抗，被winter一手按进了床垫里，早已不堪重负的腰椎发出咔咔的悲鸣。Winter一屁股坐上来压住rumlow踢打的双腿，猛地扯下自己的睡裤，痛心疾首地跟rumlow说：“一千二啊！我不得多搞几轮赚回本吗？！”

“去死吧你个混球！！”

今天的rumlow也和他的男朋友过着鸡飞狗跳的甜蜜日子。

Fin.


End file.
